Love and Parent Teacher Meetings
by sexystarwarslover
Summary: Padme Amidala is a single mother of twins Luke and Leia. Anakin Skywalker is a newly transferred school teacher. What happens when, just after one week of school, Padme is called in to meet the teacher. Will sparks fly? Modern Anakin & Padme, feat Obi Wan and Satine
1. Chapter 1

**Modern Anakin and Padme Fic**

 **A.N.** Over on tumblr, I found this post made by anakinskydala - tagged/swedit of various Anakin and Padme modern fics so I thought I'd take a go and try one. Mainly Anakin and Padme with Obi Wan and Satine

 _"Love & Parent Teacher Meetings"_

Padme Amidala has been a single, working mother for seven years to her twins Luke and Leia. Their father never wanted to know them and abandoned Padme after she told him she was pregnant. She has her family but never found love and most men were put off with the children. Padme has her best friend Satine Kryze who, like her in also a single mother with two children. Her eldest is friends with Luke and Leia and attend the same school.

Anakin Skywalker has only taught on Naboo for two years. He transferred from Courscant along with his best friend and fellow teacher Obi Wan Kenobi. Neither of them have found true love but have had their share of relationships. Obi Wan's last relationship was with Siri Tachi and Anakin's was with Darra. One of his newest friends, is young teacher's aide Ahsoka Tano.

Anakin and Obi Wan find themselves teaching the two first grade classes which include Luke, Leia and Isabel, Satine's daughter.

Only one week into their new jobs, Anakin and Obi Wan meet the parents, including Padme and Satine. Will sparks fly?


	2. Chapter 1 - Past & Present

**Chapter 1: Past & Present**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"I thought we were going to wait Padme" her fiancé Rush said as Padme sat on the couch watching him pace up and down in front of her. They had only been engaged for three months and she had just informed him that she was pregnant and Rush was_ _ **not**_ _taking the news well._

 _"We agreed to focus on the wedding and then we would be ready to have children" he reminds her turning towards her "Padme, we can't have this baby, not now" he tells her. Padme gasps, a hand on her stomach_

 _"I know you're upset Rush, I was stunned too but I will_ _ **not**_ _abort this baby" she replies as Rush then shakes his head moving over towards the door._

 _"I'm sorry Padme, I love you but I'm not ready to become a father, it's too soon" he confesses before he exits the house leaving Padme falling back on the couch as she felt the tears down her face._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Seven years had gone by since that day her engagement fell through. Her parents were upset, in particular her mother. They took the news of her pregnancy better than Rush had, though her mother was upset that she wouldn't be planning her daughter's wedding, she was excited to become a grandmother. Her sister Sola, already a mother to Padme's two nieces was by her sister's side helping her with her pregnancy needs, classes and looking for a new place.

It wasn't easy especially since Padme also worked. She was one of the city's top lawyers along with her close friend Satine, who she met day one of her job and discovered they shared more than just a passion for the job

 _Flashback_

 _"You must be Padme" the woman spoke. She was around Padme's age and had short blond hair and wore knee length black skirt and light short sleeved blouse and she wore a large black bag over her shoulder. She gives her a friendly hug_

 _"I am, and you are?" she asks seeing her laugh_

 _"Oh, sorry, I'm Satine. This is my first day. I'm trying to get my mind off my horrible break up from my husband. Three months into marriage, you tell him you're pregnant and he freaks out and leaves me" she reveals. Padme felt a little embarrassed_

 _"Oh, I'm so sorry. My jerk fiancé wanted me to abort my unexpected pregnancy because he only wanted to focus on getting married first and not be a father right now" she replies. Satine laughs_

 _"Well congratulations on your pregnancy"_ _Padme tells her as Satine blushes, one hand on her flat stomach_

 _"Thank you, congratulations to you as well, perhaps we can share stories" she suggests as Padme smiles._

 _"I look forward to it" she says and just like that, Padme felt not so alone. She lost Rush but gained a new friend and perhaps a new friend for her unborn child._

* * *

In seven years, Padme's life had been busy and blessed. She now was mother to two beautiful twins, Luke and Leia. She was thriving in her job and she and Satine spent most of their time together. Three years ago, Satine went on a blind date and found herself pregnant once more giving her daughter Isabel a baby brother James.

Both their dating lives were sociable but neither of them had found the right man especially who wanted to be a father. Luke, Leia and Isabel were now in the second grade and Luke and Leia were together in the same class whilst Isabel was in the other second grade class. They would still see Isabel on the playground but Leia had her other friend and Luke had his best friend. They didn't know who their teachers would be but were excited to find out.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker had lived in the city for two years. He moved there with his then girlfriend Darra, best friend Obi Wan and his girlfriend Siri. One year into living together, Anakin discovered Darra cheated on him and Obi Wan and Siri argued over whether he would commit fully to the relationship.

So, now it was just Anakin and Obi Wan. Darra moved on with her new boyfriend and Siri headed back home to her family, however it wasn't long till Obi Wan and Anakin found themselves a new roommate, Anakin's teacher's aide, Ahsoka Tano. She didn't have a place to stay so Anakin offered their place to which she was unsure at first, but now she feels like she has gained two brothers.

This is her first teaching job and she's excited to learn under Anakin. She has no idea just what she'll encounter and how her two new friend's lives will change just through 3 special students.

* * *

"You're late, Anakin" came Obi Wan's voice, he was smirking as he watched Anakin enter the teacher's lounge that morning. Ahsoka had already headed over to the classroom.

"It's not like I **wanted** to be late. My date from last night wanted me to stay in with her and not come today even when I told her it's my first day. She was persistent" he admits moving over to make himself some coffee as Obi Wan grins

"Oh yes, from what I overheard last night, you gave her a night to remember, so its no wonder she didn't want to leave" he cheekily smirks taking a sip of his coffee as Anakin rolls his eyes, tossing an empty cup over at his friend

"And the last time I heard someone in your room?" he asks smirking as Obi Wan glares back at him just at the moment the school bell rang. Anakin took a sip of his coffee as his friend got to his feet

"Time to see what's in store for us" Obi Wan admits leading his friend out of the teacher's lounge to meet their new students.


	3. Chapter 2 - New Teachers

**Chapter 2: New Teachers**

Students continued to move through the hallways heading to their classes excitedly talking amongst each other and looking forward to the new school year. Luke and Leia said goodbye to Isabel before they headed into their new classroom. Leia took her seat at one of the empty desks adjacent to her other friend Emma whilst Luke sat up the back with his two friends Biggs and Tyler. Luke started to rock back on his chair as he looks between his two friends.

"You're coming over to my house after school?" Biggs asks him as Luke shook his head.

"I can't, mom says we have dinner at our grandparent's house tonight so she wants us home early to get ready" he reveals before he starts playing with his ball attempting to throw it higher and higher each time "And I am _ **kinda**_ in trouble for staying late at your house two days ago" he admits as Tyler laughs

"We were playing video games and didn't want to stop half a level" he reminds him as Luke sighs

"Still got in trouble" he mutters throwing the ball once more, unfortunately it was a little bit **too** higher this time and flew back over his head and towards the back classroom window smashing the glass causing it to shatter to the ground. Luke felt all eyes on him and right at the moment a young red haired girl, who looked to be in her twenties wearing a knee length black skirt and collared baby blue shirt enter the room.

She smiles seeing them so quiet "I've never seen a second grade class so….." she stops when she notices the broken window behind Luke. "What happened to the window?" she asks however her question was answered by the second voice to enter the room.

"Who owns the ball?" they asked as Ahsoka looked to see her friend and the class's new teacher Anakin standing there in dark denim jeans and black shirt and carrying a large folder under one arm and Luke's ball in the other. His blue eyes looked out around the room. "Well….." he goes on "Who owns the ball?" he asks once more looking over towards Tyler, Luke and Biggs. "You three were the closest to the window, did you see what happened?" he asks them.

Luke remained quiet as Leia looks back at him, giving him a stern look and Luke knew that their mom taught them to own up to their mistakes and tell the truth. He took a deep breath before he gets to his feet.

"Sorry sir" Luke begins to say "It's my ball but I **didn't** mind to break the window" he insists. Ahsoka looks over at Anakin. Barely one hour into the school day and already an incident. Anakin places the ball down on the desk.

"What's your name?" Anakin asks as Luke slowly answers him

"Luke Naberrie, sir" he replies.

"I'll speak with you at the end of the day" he informs him going on "In the meantime, Miss Tano, show Luke where the brooms up and help clean up the mess" he tells her as Luke silently follows the young woman out of the classroom as he hears Anakin speak up once more

" _I will be your teacher Mr. Skywalker and let this incident serve a warning, that balls are_ _ **not**_ _to be played with in the classroom"_ he explains before opening up his folder to begin the first lesson.

* * *

While, over in the second classroom, Isabel's first day was turning out **much** smoother than her friends. Her teacher was Mr. Kenobi and Isabel found herself listening eagerly to his every word and right now Isabel and her classmates were listening to him read some of the story _"Jack and the Beanstalk"_ Isabel was drawn into the story through his unique way to tell the story which at times had them bursting out into giggles.

He was up to the part where the Giant had awoken as Jack tried to escape. _"Fee-fi, fo-fum"_ Obi Wan spoke in a loud deep voice making the children giggle before he looks around at them _"I smell the blood of an Englishman"_ he tells them _"Be he alive or be he dead, I'll have his bones to grind my bread"_ he says in his loud voice going on _"The giant swung himself down onto the beanstalk which shook with his weight. Jack slipped, slid and climbed down the beanstalk as quickly as he could, and after him climbed the giant"_ looking around at the group of children once more about to go on when the bell for recess began to ring throughout the classrooms.

Obi Wan closed the book, "Alright everyone, off you go for recess" he tells them watching them move over towards their bags then out to the playground, everyone but Isabel. Obi Wan tilts his head at the little blond girl. "Isabel, why are you heading off to the playground?" he asks as Isabel, shy at first, spoke. "Mr Kenobi" she spoke in a small voice. "Can we have another story after recess?" she asks as he smiles.

"Perhaps later on, I have some other activities for you all to do" he tells her "Off you go" he adds before she hurries out to the playground as Obi Wan felt a small smile cross face. He never saw himself teaching little children but their curiosity and eagerness made him glad they did.

* * *

"I'm sure you're mistaken, Luke wouldn't break a window even if it was by accident" Padme insists. She was sitting in the break room with her two friends Satine and Sabe when she had just received a phone call from the school. It was Luke and Leia's new teacher's assistant Ahsoka informing her of what had happened.

" _Luke has insisted he didn't mean it but Luke took responsibility and so Mr. Skywalker wants to speak with you when you come and collect them this afternoon"_ Ahsoka tells her. Padme sighs, fingers tapping on the table.

"I'll be there and we'll figure this out because **surely** Luke's taking the fall for one of his friends" she tells her before she hanged up and Satine looked over at her friend. "Is everything all right?" she asks her as Padme took a sip of her coffee, sighing. "Not even half a day and already Luke's in trouble and for something I'm **sure** he didn't do" she insists. Satine smirks. "Luke and Leia have surprised you, remember two years ago when you had that date with Joshua and Leia had a temper tantrum which ended up with him having to go the emergency room with a broken nose?" she reminds her.

Padme shook her head trying to not remember that memory. "Well, I have to meet with his teacher this afternoon and it sounds like it won't be pleasant" she tells her friends as Sabe shrugs. "If it was Luke's fault, it's surely an accident" she reminds her. Padme keeps quiet trying to **not** to think about what just happened, she couldn't believe day one of the new school year and **already** called in to speak with the teacher.

* * *

"Luke, you are gonna be in **trouble**!" Leia taunts her brother as they rushed out to the playground as Luke said nothing. In seven years, nothing changed with Leia. She relishes the chance when she could taunt her brother about him getting into trouble. Luke looks over at his sister as they reached their other friends including Isabel.

"Mom's gonna be mad. She's **never** going to let me take another ball to school again" he replies as Leia cheekily grins.

"Well, she did warn you **not** to show it off in class" she reminds him as he only rolls his eyes as Leia spotted Isabel. Both young girls shared a friendly hug before Isabel gushed

"I have the **coolest** teacher!" she gushes "When Mr Kenobi reads stories to us, he pretends to be all the characters and he does the **best** giant voice!" she exclaims as Leia laughed as she then goes on "Our teacher is **really** fun and his teacher's assistant is really pretty, except Luke's already gotten into trouble" she reveals as Luke stomped his foot.

"Leia! Stop! It was an accident" he cries "Besides, I'm going to prove Mr Skywalker I'm not just as trouble maker" he tells her before rushing off to find Biggs and Tyler leaving Leia with Isabel and Emma to enjoy their recess.

* * *

Whilst at the same time, having headed off to the staff room where the other staff members were, Anakin recounted his morning as Obi Wan shook his head. Ahsoka was outside, with another teacher watching over the children in the playground.

"Broken window, all within minutes of class starting, there's something you don't hear about it every day" Obi Wan smirks as Anakin sighs before he replied "And this afternoon, I have to meet with Luke's mother to talk about what happened. Ahsoka mentioned how she is going to deny it was all her son" he explains. Obi Wan grins. "That is going to be interesting because _**you're**_ not usually the one enforcing the discipline so I'll happy step in for you" he grins.

Anakin nudges his friend "Ha, ha, very funny" he mutters shaking his head and taking a sip of his coffee "Should have prepared myself for new teaching experiences" he confesses adding "Just need to figure out how to find out who pays for the window" he admits as Obi Wan takes a sip of his coffee. "I'm sure _**you**_ will" he grins as Anakin only chuckles but deep down unsure about what would happen.

* * *

Unfortunately for both Luke and Anakin, the school day went by faster than either of them expected and as the school bell rang for the end of the day, and as their classmates all hurried from the classroom to the car park to meet their parents except for Luke and Leia. Leia remained behind with her brother waiting for their mother to arrive.

As Padme and Satine arrived at the carpark and headed down to where the children were all coming out from, Satine, carrying her young son James whom she had picked up from day care prior to. Padme looked back at her friend. "I'll see you tomorrow, this meeting could take a while" she warns her as Satine shakes her head. "What supportive friend would I be if I didn't wait for you…" she stops when she notices an older male walking with the children not realising he was her daughter's new teacher.

"You're a good friend Satine" Padme tells her before she heads down towards the classroom as Satine heads down to find Isabel.

* * *

Anakin was working at his desk whilst Ahsoka was tidying up the reading corner whilst Luke and Leia completed some of their homework when Padme knocked at the door. "Hello" she speaks as Leia and Luke look up at her "Mommy!" they cried as Anakin then looks up from his work as Padme enters the room. She was still in her work clothes, with consisted of knee length black skirt and light purple collared shirt underneath a black blazer. Her long curly hair was pulled back into a high ponytail but still she was beautiful. Anakin was in awe of her and hadn't responded until he heard his name.

"Anakin!" came Ahsoka's voice "Anakin!" she snapped once more startling him as she attempts to not giggle. "This is Luke and Leia's mother, Padme Naberrie" she tells him as Anakin quickly nods. He holds out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Anakin Skywalker, you've already met my assistant Ahsoka Tano" he tells her as Padme shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, however I just wish it wasn't like this" she admits. Padme had to keep herself from blushing because he was very handsome but never the less, over the years, Padme had made herself strong ever since her fiancé left her pregnant as well as the others who had come after. Anakin looks over at Luke "Luke, please join us and Ahsoka can you help Leia with her homework" he tells her. Luke silently gets up to join his mother as all three take their seats.

"Luke has told me that he didn't mean to break the window and I do believe that he didn't mean to throw the ball at the window, he was simply playing with it" Anakin explains as Padme looks down at her young son. "I did warn him to keep the ball inside his bag while in class but perhaps someone else took the ball from him and threw it too high" she suggests as Anakin leans back in his chair as Padme straightens in her seat. She thought she could get her son out of this mess but she didn't count on her children having a teacher so handsome.

He looks over at Luke "Luke, did one of the other kids, snatch the ball from you and break the window?" he asks him as Luke felt Padme and Anakin looking down at him. He could **easily** blame one of his friends but he knew that wouldn't go down well or Leia would tattle tale. Luke lowers his head

"No, I accidentally tossed it too high causing it to go over my head and threw the window" he admits. Padme was shocked as Anakin only nods. "You did the right thing telling the truth Luke, so your punishment will be lunch detention" he informs him. Padme then speaks. "I'll pay for the window repair" she insists however Anakin surprised her and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, you can pay half and I'll cover the rest" he insisted. Padme tilts her head.

"That's very kind of you Mr Skywalker" she replies. She then gets to her feet as he gets up from his seat. She holds out her hand "I just wish we didn't have our first meeting like this" she admits. Anakin lightly chuckles shaking her hand. "Well, if it makes you feel better, Luke and Leia did **very** well in today's lessons" he informs her "I have to admit their reading level is very good" he tells her. Padme wraps an arm around her young son, "Well, they've always been pulling out books for me to read ever since they were little" she replies. Anakin smiles "Well, keep it up, because I'd say even by the middle of the year, they could reading above their level" he insists. Padme then saw Anakin give her a small smile which made her feel her heart beating a little faster right at the moment Leia came over towards them.

"Mommy, are we going home now?" she asks bringing Padme back to reality and taking her hand in hers. "Yes, of course Leia" she tells her. "Very sorry once again Mr Skywalker" she says moving towards the door as Anakin then calls back to her. "Just call me Anakin" he insists. Padme said nothing and gave him one last look then hurried from the classroom not seeing Anakin watch her leave as Ahsoka moved over towards him.

" _Just call me, Anakin?"_ she teases "You called her in because her son was in trouble and you tried to charm her?" she asks as Anakin rolls his eyes. "I wasn't expecting it. She's very beautiful" he admits as Ahsoka shakes her head "And probably very married" she warns him as Anakin turns back to his friend, with a shrug "I didn't notice a wedding ring" he simply replies before he starts to pack up his things for the day.

* * *

At the same time, Padme was hurrying quickly from the classroom, Satine was remaining a loyal friend at the car park. Isabel was playing with her little brother as Satine stood talking to her daughter's new teacher who had introduced himself as Obi Wan Kenobi.

"So, this is your _first_ time teaching second years?" she asks him as he nods. "Yes, I've been teaching fifth years for the last two years so this was a big change but judging by today, it's going to be fun. Your daughter loves her fairytales" he tells her making Satine smile

"They've been one of her favourite stories ever since she was little, you'll probably find her drawing them soon" she admits as he chuckles. "Looking forward to starting art class then" he admits. Satine feels herself smile but remains casual. Yes, this man was very handsome but he was also her daughter's teacher and Satine was _**trying**_ to make a habit of go after **every** man she found handsome, charming or friendly.

It was just at that moment she saw her friend moving towards her, with Luke and Leia. Satine then knew it was time to leave. "It was lovely to meet you Mr Kenobi" she tells him moving over towards Isabel and James "Hope Isabel will behave" she adds lifting James into her arms and taking Isabel's hand, she follows her friend just as Obi Wan watches her leave. He allowed a small smile to cross his face. Satine was the first woman he could feel something for since Siri but then again, how would it look a teacher starting a student's parent?

* * *

When Satine finally caught up with her friend, Padme was helping her children into the car and before Satine had a chance to ask anything, Padme spoke. "So, it was Luke who accidentally broke the window" she admits closing the door once they were strapped in and turned to her friend. "And it didn't help when I insisted to pay for the window, their teacher says he'll help pay!" she exclaims "And he was charming so I couldn't argue!" she snaps once more as Satine couldn't help but giggle making Padme look over at her

"Why are you giggling?" she asks her as Satine smirked

"You're smitten, you usually are so strong against men ever since Rush left you alone and pregnant and here you are, trying to angry but it's failing" she points out as Padme quickly shakes her head

"No! He was handsome but I'm not crushing on him and I'd advise you to avoid grinning so much around that teacher you were just talking to" she warns her before she then gets into her car as Satine gasps. "I was **not** grinning too much, it's called being friendly" she tries to assure her as Padme starts up her car "Uh huh" she only replies before Satine watches her friend pull out of the car park and down the road leaving Satine to turn back to her car preparing to take her children home.

 _Next time: As Luke, Leia and Isabel get to know their new teachers, Ahsoka becomes suspicious that her two friends Obi Wan and Anakin are hiding feelings for their student's mothers who are_ _ **determined**_ _to ensure they will_ _ **not**_ _fall into the trap of another man again._

 _ **A.N**_ _Now I need your help with a little idea I had for this story and that was, your thoughts on if Rush, Padme's fiancé came into the story,_ _ **not**_ _as a love triangle but just to throw in drama because he doesn't know she had twins and Padme wouldn't be pleased to see him so could that open the barriers for Anakin to comfort Padme? Let me know in your reviews!_


	4. 3: Stranger Thoughts, Detention&Strength

**Chapter 3: Strange Thoughts, Detention & Strength**

 **Author's Note - The identity of Satine's ex husband is revealed in this chapter, and rest assured there will be love triangle, it's just a plot point for some drama in the storyline and perhaps it could help encourage the Obitine relationship. For those of you who might be wondering who it is, ask in a review or PM**

Their first day had been _**somewhat**_ successful aside from the broken window, that Anakin, Obi Wan and Ahsoka had decided to head down to the local bar for drinks to celebrate of course Anakin and Obi Wan's minds were still thinking about the two beautiful mothers they met at the school today. They couldn't get them out of their heads and they **hadn** **'** **t** been thinking about getting into another relationship but these women were different and besides, they really **did** hope they weren't taken, but then again, what man wouldn't want to be with Padme and Satine.

Anakin took another sip of his drink, "I don't mind that I'm having to pay for the broken window, I felt bad for her and it was an accident. Kids make mistakes" he explains to Obi Wan and Ahsoka as Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "You're _**smitten**_ with their mother, I saw it from the moment you saw her, you were like in a trance or something" she teases taking another sip of her drink as Obi Wan cheekily smirks. "And your lady friend from this morning will be **so** disappointed to hear you're moving on" he grins. Anakin then takes a small handful of peanuts that were in the small bowl in front of him, tossing them at his friend only making him laugh harder.

Ahsoka grins "You ARE smitten!" she exclaims "I knew it and then you are going to be **crushed** when you meet her husband" she points out. Anakin shakes his head. "As beautiful as she is, I didn't notice a wedding ring nor the mention of a father" he reminds her. Obi Wan then speaks up. "Her friend I spoke to, was very lovely and kind. Her daughter is a bright sweet little girl" he reveals as Ahsoka notices he, too, also had the same smirk on his face. She gasps. "You're smitten too!" she cries before she giggles. "This is going to be _**quite**_ fun" she cheekily smirks taking another sip of her drink before she then adds "Especially when you both meet their husbands" she teases as Obi Wan rolls his eyes whilst Anakin just playfully punches her on the arm.

* * *

Meanwhile, instead of wanting to spend the night at home, Padme was spending the evening with her parents, sister and brother in law. Luke and Leia were playing with their cousins Ryoo and Pooja as Padme sighs once more after explaining the situation that took place with Luke and Leia's teacher.

"First day back at school and Luke's already gotten himself into detention and **after** he promised he wouldn't play with the ball in class" she tells them "I couldn't believe it and on top of it all, the teacher was thoughtful and understanding and even agreeing to help pay for the window" she adds. Sola, who was helping their mother to clean the dishes from dinner, speaks up. "Well, Luke and Leia do surprise you and ….." she was then cut off by Padme. "Don't!" she snaps "start on that again" she warns her "They don't have a father, they don't have enough discipline. I'm doing my best. Their father is **not** involved with them and it's for the best" she reminds them turning back to look out the window seeing her young twins playing on their cousin's play set.

 _Flashback_

 _ **Seven years ago…**_ _ **.**_

 _It had only been a week since Padme had given birth to not one, but two healthy twins, a boy and a girl she named Luke and Leia and while she wanted to be happy, she felt a tinged of sadness, for she was going through this happy time alone. She had her family but she thought she would be married or at least with the man she loved. Rush. But he was long gone, she had gone through the whole pregnancy without any word from him and so she had tried one last attempt to reconcile with him._

 _She had a photo graph of Leia, Luke and herself along with a letter to him. Now her heart skipped a beat when she found a large envelope at her door with his name on the back. It had worked or so she thought. After she had put the twins down for a nap, she sat down and opened the envelope. She felt her heart breaking and tears in her eyes, it was_ _ **not**_ _the letter she was hoping._

" _My dearest Padme,_

 _Luke and Leia are beautiful and precious, but my dearest Padme, I cannot come back and be the man and father you want me to be, I wasn't ready for one baby let alone two! I know you will be the strong willed, protective mother but I feel I will let you down and it will lead to us fighting and I do not want to wish Luke and Leia to grow up in a house with fighting parents._

 _And so, this is another hard decision for me to me, enclosed, you will find legal papers signed by me which surround my custody rights to the children. I know this will be hard for you to hear and I wish there was another way Padme but I told you I wasn't ready and I'll always love you Padme. Luke and Leia will be loved and looked after with you and your family._

 _Sincerely yours, Rush._

 _Padme didn't even feel the letter fall from her hands, for the tears were running down her cheeks before she had even finished. Not only was he not coming back, but he had given up all rights of the twins which told her he wouldn't even try to contact her to see them if he was ever ready. For the first time ever, she felt all alone._

 _End of flashback_

"Luke and Leia have been fine without a father for seven years. Sure they can be a handful but they're just kids" she reminds them before she adds "And besides they have their grandfather and their uncle helping them" she points out as Sola moves over towards her. "And Darred loves being their uncle but you have to admit, at times, you let them get away with things" she warns her. Padme gasps. "Sola!" she cries as Jobal then speaks up. "Sweetheart, it's true. Remember you told me that Luke and Leia were banned from the TV when they came over, your father let them watch it and you didn't say anything but let them continue watching with him" she tells her.

Padme looks up at her mother seeing her give her a sweet kind smile. Padme knew she was right. She did try hard to enforce discipline when needed to, to her children but at times she did struggle. It was one of the reasons why she didn't date much, not just because how men would freak out when she told them she had children but it wouldn't change anything, her children came first and she would just need the **strengthen** her discipline stance.

* * *

Whilst Padme spent her evening with her family, Satine was having a quiet night in and had just put Isabel and James to bed and was now deciding she would finish some work she had brought home with her whilst she watched some TV. She was in the middle of taking notes on an upcoming case she was about to take, when she suddenly received an unexpected video call on skype. It was **not** unusual for Satine so she didn't hesitate to answer, of course the moment the video opened on her screen, she wished she didn't.

"Well, well, look what crawled out of the trash" Satine scoffed as she looked at the dark blond haired male in the video. "I thought the last words you said to me were _'_ _Don_ _'t expect me to send money for you to raise_ _ **that**_ _thing"_ Satine reminds them scoffing "Vizsla" she mutters. The man only simply laughs. _"I was foolish Satine, we were only married for three months and already you were excited when you found out you were pregnant"_ he tells her. _"I would have thought you would have told me if I have a son or a daughter"_ he goes on as Satine rolls her eyes. " **You** have nothing, **I** have a beautiful sweet seven year old daughter who will never know how her father simply abandoned us all because he **wasn'** **t** ready even though we were already _**happily**_ married" she informs him.

She then noticed a small smile cross his face as he breathes _"A daughter"_ he simply replies _"I have a daughter, please Satine, I need to see her"_ he pleads as Satine gasps. "In **seven** years, you haven't sent a letter, a phone call, email or any present and now you want to see her" she tells him "You will **never** see her. She doesn't even know you exist!" she snaps as Vizsla pleads once more _"Please Satine, I've had a change of heart. I still love you and want to be with you"_ Satine scoffs. " **Now** you want to be with me. I **loved** you and you broke my heart and left me pregnant and heartbroken!" she exclaimed "You will **never** see her and if you try to come near her, I'll take action" she warns him and before he could respond, Satine abruptly shut off the laptop ending the video call.

Satine placed her hands over her face as she sighs in frustration, she couldn't believe it. Not **one** word from him and now Vizsla was trying to crawl back in her life and then there was her little son James to look after, he didn't know about him. And then, Satine had a thought and re opened her laptop. She was going to **ensure** her children and her were protected against her **ex** husband.

* * *

The following morning, Padme and Satine both carried out their normal routines with getting their children ready before taking them to school. When Padme saw her friend, she noticed her friend was looking **more** tired and not her usual cheery self. Padme took Leia's hand in one of her hand and Luke's hand in the other before she moved over towards her friend who was helping Isabel out of the car before lifting little James into her arms.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Padme asked her friend "You look terrible, like when you were up all night three months ago when Isabel and James were both sick" she points out as Satine and her start to walk down towards the classroom. "I'll talk to you later after the kids are in class, but let's just say a certain _**someone**_ called me last night" she hints. Padme gasps. She didn't need to ask her because she had remembered stories from her friend about her ex husband and Padme knew after all this time he would have been the **last** thing she wanted.

 _ **Flashback – A.N In this flashback, its again seven years ago and both Padme and Satine are pregnant, Satine is four months pregnant and Padme is three.**_

" _You should consider yourself lucky you didn't get married before finding out Rush was not ready for a family because you could have been in my position. Newly married, happy to be having a child and your husband just walks out" Satine scoffs. They were both in the break room having a morning break. Padme sighs. "But at least you were married when you found out you were pregnant, when I told my parents, my mother was upset because she thought I was being 'careful' till I was married. She didn't tell any of her friends" she tells her._

 _Satine shook her head "Harsh, but still Vizsla, should have known this could happen now that they we were married and what does he do, he freaks out" she goes on sighing "Should have seen it coming, he freaked out about the wedding and thinking we were spending too much. Almost didn't show up to the rehearsal dinner" she explains. Padme took her a sip of her drink_

" _Charming" Padme replies although it was in a tone of sarcastic as Satine nods._

" _And_ _ **if**_ _I do see him again, I_ _ **won**_ _ **'**_ _ **t**_ _be kind" she assures her and Padme remained silent but truly believed her new friend._

 _ **End of flashback**_

As Padme and Satine both reached the classrooms, Satine looks back at her friend. "I'll be a few extra minutes, I need to talk to Isabel's teacher" she tells her just as Ahsoka greeted Padme, Luke and Leia at the door. "Good morning" she smiles "I think you'll both like today's lessons" she tells them "They're more _**practical**_ " she teases. Luke and Leia's eyes excitedly widen before they gave Padme each a big hug and raced inside.

"I think you just made their morning, they love any chance to do any type of crafts" Padme admits. Ahsoka chuckles as Padme went on. "I'm sorry once again for how I reacted on our phone call yesterday. I was just in shock" she confesses as Ahsoka waves a hand. "It's alright, and it was an accident and Luke knows not to do it again" she promises her. Ahsoka then turns to head back into the classroom as Padme watches from the door, Leia reading one of her books and Luke eagerly awaiting for the lesson as she then sees their teacher, Mr. Skywalker. So handsome and yet Padme was **not** going to let herself obsess over another man.

* * *

James rested his head on his mother's shoulder as Satine explained her situation last night with Isabel's teacher Mr. Kenobi. Isabel was already inside the classroom with her friends awaiting the lessons to begin. "I'm really sorry I have to do this but she's innocent and well, Vizsla will probably say **anything** to convince you that she needs to come with him" she explains "Isabel can't even know he's there, he'll say something like I've been in an accident or something" she adds.

Obi Wan nodded as he listened to Satine. This was a concerned mother worried for her child about her **ex** husband, something he couldn't wait to point out to Ahsoka. Obi Wan then spoke once she had finished. "Ms Kryze, I can promise you that you have no need to worry, only if **you** tell me someone else will be picking her up, I'll listen to no one else" he promises. Satine breathes a sigh of relief before she surprised him and then placed a hand on his arm.

"Thank you" she smiles "I thought I would **never** have to deal with this" she admits before she goes on "I'll see you again this afternoon when school is over" she tells him before she moves back down the hall leaving him standing there watching her go. He couldn't explain it but he felt that smile across his face watching her leave before he headed back into his classroom.

* * *

Moments later, when Satine met up with Padme and they started to walk back up towards the car park, Satine spoke. "Vizsla, has **some** nerve to contact me wanting to know if **he** has a son or daughter and then he asks to see her!" she exclaims in anger as Padme listens to her friend. She didn't have any anger towards Rush any more, especially after the letter he sent shortly after the twins were born, so she didn't know how she would react if he tried to contact her years later.

Padme then looked over at her friend "So what are you doing to do?" she asks her as Satine answers her "I've spoken with her teacher who has promised me Isabel will be safe and I'm going to file legal papers blocking Vizsla from trying to obtain his rights" she explains. Padme tilts her head. "He would really do that without telling you?" she asks as Satine sighs as they reach their cars. "I don't know but he seemed persistence to want to see her, why I don't know" she admits. Satine opens the back door to start strapping James into his seat.

"Can you do me a favor?" she calls back to her. Padme nods. "Of course" she replies just as Satine closes the door. "You'll be at work before me so can you print out the custody documents for me and place them on my desk?" she asks. Padme nods. "Of course, anything to help you" she tells her moving towards her car. She didn't know what she would do herself if Rush came back into the picture but Satine was headstrong and she was showing she was going to fight.

* * *

When lunchtime came around and the school bell rang to signal the children to go out to lunch and play, all but Luke remained in the classroom along with his teacher. Anakin looked over at Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, you can go for your lunch, I'll be fine here with our young friend" he tells her. Ahsoka nods before she picks up her bag and moves out of the classroom. Anakin then looked across at Luke. "Luke, you may go get your lunch but you must eat at your desk, then you can wash the paint brushes from the art lesson" he instructs him.

Luke nods understanding keeping quiet. He **wished** he was out with his friends but hopefully this week would go by quickly so the detention was soon over. Luke moved over towards his bag and took out his lunch bag bringing it back to his desk. He looked over at Anakin who was working at his desk, taking a sip of his own drink.

Luke kept quiet as he started to enjoy his peanut butter sandwich that his mom had made. She knew it was his favourite so she was trying to make him feel better. He then started to draw in his art book while he ate. He was startled when he heard another voice enter the room. Silently looking up, he recognized the figure as Isabel's teacher Mr. Kenobi and he moved over towards Anakin who leaned back in his chair seeing his friend enter the room.

"When Ahsoka said you were running the detention, I almost didn't want to believe it, it's unlike you" he grins taking a seat in front of him as Anakin shrugs. "Well, I wouldn't be a good teacher then if I gave it to Ahsoka now, would I?" he smirks as Obi Wan chuckles "Still, it's unlike you because you were **never** the teacher who ran the detention" he admits. Anakin shrugs once more looking over at Luke "Better get a move on Luke, or you'll be cleaning those brushes even after everyone is back" he warns him. Luke nods before he finishes his lunch, gets up to put his lunch box back into his bag then moves across to the wet area where Ahsoka had placed the brushes in a bucket. He started to run the water into the sink before he set to work as Obi Wan and Anakin continued to talk

"Really never thought I'd see this" he grins as Anakin sighs "He's a good kid, he just made a mistake. His classroom work and participation with his peers is amazing for one so young and his sister is also very smart" he notes as Obi Wan shook his head. "Interesting, you chose to note those two after you already met their mother" he teases.

Obi Wan then goes on, leaning back in his chair, "Although if you did have a crush, I don't blame you. I had a conversation with Isabel's mother today and she's very lovely _**and**_ Ahsoka was right, she isn't married" he grins as Anakin cheekily smirks. "You really are smitten there buddy" he tells him "Not since Siri left, have you acted this way" he confesses. Obi Wan shrugs before he goes on "And what about you?" He asks "You are looking forward to another encounter with Luke and Leia's mother today" he smirks as Anakin shrugs "Well, this afternoon I'll be walking the class up to the car park to wait for their parents and perhaps I'll turn on the charm" he hints.

Obi Wan and Anakin both shared a laugh just as the school bell rang signalling the end of lunch, the end of the day was close however for Anakin and Obi Wan things would turn out differently at the end of the day.

* * *

Padme was startled by the knock at the door and surprised to see Satine there, she looked a little worried. "Padme'" she spoke as she entered the office. Padme gets up from her seat. "Satine, what's wrong?" She asks. "I was wondering if perhaps your sister wouldn't mind picking up Isabel from school and James from day care?" She asks "I've been told I need to be in court with my client all afternoon which means I won't be able to make it to the school" she explains. Padme nods

"Of course Sola won't mind, I just messaged her about picking up Luke and Leia because I have back to back clients coming in this afternoon and I'm sure she won't mind. We'll pick them up from her house together" she suggests. Satine happily hugged her friend. "You have a wonderful sister and you are a wonderful friend" she tells her. Padme smiles. "I'll message her now, you inform the school what will be happening" she tells her.

Satine smiles once more just as there was another knock at the door and both Padme and Satine looked over to see their other colleague and friend Bail Organa standing at the door. Bail had only recently come back to work after his honeymoon with his wife Breha. Padme smiles over at him. "Bail, what brings you here?" She asks "Is there something we can help you with?" She goes on. Bail nods. "Actually, I know you both have clients this afternoon but I was wondering if perhaps one of you could help me with this latest case of mine" he admits. Satine sighs. "I would but my client's probably already headed to the court house so I'll see you around" she replies before she exits the office as Padme answers him. "I have some time before my next client, I'd be happy to help you" she tells him. Bail breathes a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much, I really appreciate this" he tells her as they moved back over towards her desk to begin helping her friend with his case.

* * *

When the school bell rang out that afternoon for the end of the day, Anakin, along with Ahsoka led the class up to the car park. Ahsoka had been informed by one of the school office's assistant that Luke, Leia and their friend Isabel would be picked up by Luke and Leia's aunt. Ahsoka decided to wait till they reached the car park before she told them and know both men would be disappointed. Obi Wan was following them with his class up to the car park where other classes and teachers were along with parents coming to collect their children.

Anakin looked around for Padme however he was startled when he heard Luke and Leia rush past him. "Aunty Sola!" They cried as he looked over to see an older dark brown haired woman standing with two other young children, one looked around twelve years old and the other looked about nine. Ahsoka grins before she leaned in towards her friend. "Oh, I forgot to mention Padme's sister is picking up her children and Ms Kryze's daughter today" she tells him. Anakin looked down at her, looking disappointed before he saw the woman move towards him. She smiled right at him and Anakin could see she was Padme's sister for she shared similar features with her. "Hello I'm Sola Janren, Padme's sister. She and Satine asked me to pick up Luke, Leia and Isabel" she explains.

Anakin, trying to hide his disappointment simply then answers "Well, you'll forgive my surprise, it would seem my aide here **forgot** to tell me" he admits just as Obi Wan joined them. Anakin then looks over at his friend "Obi Wan, this is Mrs Janren, Padme's sister and she will be collecting Isabel, Luke and Leia today" he tells him. Obi Wan looks a little worried as Sola smiles. "I can see you look worried and don't worry Satine told me you might be concerned since your conversation with her this morning" she points out. Obi Wan nods before he looked down at the young children around her looking quite comfortable.

"My sister and her friend couldn't pick up Luke, Leia and Isabel because they're backed up with clients all afternoon" she explains as Ahsoka then speaks up. "It's no problem. These two….." She pauses to look at Anakin and Obi Wan "Only want to discuss the student's developments with the parents" she tells her. Sola chuckles "I'll be sure to tell my sister and Satine that next time" Sola replies taking Luke's hand in one and Leia's hand in the other before Leia took her friend Isabel's in the other as Ryoo and Pooja started to head back to the car.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Janren" Anakin tells her before she turns to head back after her daughters leaving Obi Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka standing there. Ahsoka grins up at her friends "Boy, do you two have it bad" she teases "You two were **really** disappointed" she adds as Anakin and Obi Wan both then glared over at their friend. Anakin shrugs "Well, it could have been worst and could have been a boyfriend or something" he only replies and its only day two" he reminds her as they continued to watch the children heading off home with their parents.

 _Next time: Knowing their feelings for Padme and Satine are real, an unexpected outside of school run in helps turns things in their favour, Satine struggles to shake off messages from her ex husband and their friend Bail asks for Padme to team up on his case and a school project has Leia, Luke and Isabel asking their mothers some questions about their fathers._


	5. Chapter 4: Cases & Projects

**Chapter 4: Cases & Projects**

The rest of the week flew by quickly and for Luke, Leia and Isabel, Friday afternoon couldn't have come quick enough, for it meant Luke's week of detention was over and the weekend was nearly upon them which meant more play time together which was **usually** at Luke and Leia's grandparent's house because their mothers had cases, however this weekend was going to be **very** different from other weekends.

 _Flashback - Friday morning_

" _Family trees help us to see who our families are and uncover relatives, we may have_ _ **never**_ _even known about" Anakin explains going on "And as you are all still little, this project will also give you a chance to be creative with your family trees. Make it colourful" he insists. He didn't see Leia's hand go up till he turns around. "Yes, Leia, you have a question?" He asks her as Leia nods "Mr Skywalker" she speaks in her soft gentle voice "Is it okay if we only show our mommy's family?" She asks. Anakin hid his smirk as he nods. "Of course, it will show your classmates that there were different types of families, but feel free to ask your parents for help" he explains_

 _End of flashback_

As the bell signalled for the end of the day, Luke, Leia and Isabel all filed from their classroom following their teachers up to the car park. Anakin looked out once more for Padme. The last three days Luke and Leia had been picked up by their aunt, their uncle or Satine because Padme was held back at work to his disappointment.

He spotted Satine moving towards them but once more no Padme and he could feel his two friends looking straight at him as she moved towards them. "Hello again" Satine smiled. "My friend is once more held up at work working with our other friend on his case, so I'm picking up the children" she explains. Obi Wan smiles back at her "It's no problem, we just want to ensure they are looked after" he assures her. Satine nods. "It's very comforting to know that there are teachers who show concern for their students, I don't want to even relive last year, seeing my little girl coming to me in tears over a teacher is **not** what I want to see" she admits

Obi Wan then spoke up "Well, Isabel's a good kid. She has shown no troubles in class" he assures her. Ahsoka shakes her head. Her friend just looked at any chance to talk with Satine whilst Anakin remained quiet then spoke "Well, then you can tell your friend that Luke and Leia are doing well. Leia's quite artistic and reading and Luke enjoys sport class" he explains. Satine nods. "I'll let Padme know and she will be very pleased to hear that. Enjoy your weekend" she says before moving away with Isabel, Luke and Leia. Once again, Anakin missed another encounter with Padme but Obi Wan was seemingly pleased about speaking with Satine.

* * *

Padme leaned back in her chair looking away from the computer screen giving her eyes a break. She had been working with her good friend Bail on their case for the last two hours. He had asked her to join him on the case because it turned out the case required **more** detail and two lawyers were better suited. It was then Bail entered the office with two cups of coffee for them. "I really appreciate you joining my case Padme. I think we can win this one" he insists as Padme smiles

"I'm happy to help you Bail. I just didn't realise how much detail was needed here" she admits "Then I feel guilty for putting work over Luke and Leia. How does Breha feel?" She asks referring to his wife. Bail hands her one of the coffees. "She's coping well. I keep apologising for my late nights but hopefully we'll finish this case and then family will be first" he promises her.

Padme nods and the weekend was coming up so it meant she could work out arrangements to spend time with her children and work on the case. She was having lunch with Satine tomorrow so she could bring her work with her and while the children were playing she could work on the case. Padme then looks down at one of the file documents, "Hang on a minute" she says as he looks over at her. "Didn't you say before that your client was **no where** near the scene of the crime?" She asks him as he nods. "Yes, he told me he was out that night at the nightclubs" he points out as Padme turns the document towards him.

"The witness's statement taken by the police at the scene states that the assailant was of short builder, dark hair and was dressed in dark blue colours and this witness is a close friend of the client" she reminds him. Bail then realises what this now meant.

"This means our client is innocent and the suspect is still out there" he insists. Padme nods. "This needs to be brought to the court" she tells him. Bail gets to his feet, "I'm going to contact the judge right now to arrange a meeting" he tells her heading out of the office just as two excited voices came running into the office.

"Mommy!" Cried Luke and Leia making Padme smile before she got up from her chair, arms out as they run towards her embracing her just as Satine entered the office with Isabel and James. "How are you both. Mommy's missed you today" she tells them as Satine then speaks up. "Leia's artistic and Luke very constructive" she tells her "That's the message I got from their teacher" she informs her. Padme smiles as Leia nods "Yes and I'm going to use my artistic skills on our project Mr. Skywalker gave us today" she tells her as Luke then adds "We have to show our family trees" he tells her as Padme nervously bit her top lip as Luke then adds

"Don't worry mommy, we don't have to show everyone" he cheekily grins making her chuckle right at the moment Bail re entered the office "Good news Padme" he starts to tell her just as Luke and Leia saw him. "Uncle Bail!" They cried running over to hug him. It made Padme smile once more. Bail had only been working at the firm for three years and met Luke and Leia when they were already five years old but in the last three years, they had grown fond of him and wanted to call him uncle Bail themselves. Bail smiles as he hugs them both.

"Always good to see you two, sorry if I've been keeping your mom at work" he admits as Luke shrugs "It's alright, she lets us watch TV late" he cheekily grins. Bail only laughs as Padme spoke up. "Alright, you two, how about you go sit over on the couch and perhaps you can both get started on your projects" she suggests. It was then Satine spoke once more. "Why don't I take them to go get something to eat and…" she was cut off by her phone ringing. She sighs. "Isabel, take James and go join Luke and Leia, I'll just take this" she says handing her young son to her daughter and exits the office as Padme then looks over at Bail.

"Did you have any luck with the judge?" She asks as he smiles "He was very surprised to hear what we had found and is arranging a meeting for us first thing tomorrow morning" he informs her. Padme went silent. Saturday morning, usually she tried to never work on the weekends so that she could spend time with Luke and Leia although she should have expected this to happen and it should only be short. "Is something wrong Padme?" Bail asked. Padme quickly shook her head "No, everything's alright. Tomorrow morning shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure my parents won't mind looking after Luke and Leia for the morning" she assures him.

 _ **At the same time, outside of Padme's office**_

" **Nothing** you say to me will make me let you meet our daughter after **seven** years of hearing nothing from you and no support to help raise her!" She exclaims "And I **will** be taken action against you so that you cannot come near her or be arrested" she warns him. Visula tried once more to reason with her _"Please honey, I'm pleading with you. I've changed. I want to be a father and help look after my daughter"_ he pleads as Satine scoffs " **Seven** years and now you want to help raise her, you broke my heart and you claim you have changed!" She exclaims

"Forget it!" She snaps before she hangs up without him saying another word storming back inside Padme's office startling both Bail and Padme. "Oooh that man infuriates me so much!" She cries as they look at her confused. Satine sighs "My ex husband **claims** he has changed and wants to help me raise Isabel and he refuses to take no for an answer" she tells them. Bail then spoke up. "You need to serve him with papers that blocks him from trying to apply for custody" he insists. Satine nodded " **Believe** me, I will" she assure him "I was able to obtain the appropriate documents this morning and sending them to him" she reveals. Padme tilted her head surprised "You know where he is living?" She asks. Satine shook her head "Not really but I know his parents will" she explains.

Satine then changes subject "Now, how about dinner, my treat?" She asks them looking around. Padme looks to Bail who shrugs. "I think we're done here for the night, let's go get something to eat" he agrees. Padme looks over to her twins. "Pack up your things you two, we're going to get some dinner" she calls over to them seeing all the children excitedly pack up their things and hurrying over towards their parents. Satine took James by his hand before everyone headed out of the office to head out for dinner.

* * *

It was an unusual night for Anakin, Obi Wan and Ahsoka. Usually it saw her see Anakin and Obi Wan head out to the night clubs to meet girls but tonight she found them at home catching up on TV instead. Ahsoka re entered the living room with a bowl of popcorn and joins Anakin on the couch. "I have to admit you two **really** are in love because you are doing **everything** you can to avoid other women" she teases as Anakin stares back at her

"And you just love to taunt and tease us don't you?" He asks "And don't think I don't know about your little crush on the teacher's aide working with the fourth years Lux" he smirks. Ahsoka glares back at him, gasping in horror. "I do not have any crush" she quickly replies as Obi Wan chuckles as he enters the room. "You can't lie to us Ahsoka, I saw you when you were out on playground duty, Lux came over to talk to you and you barely said two words before trying to distance yourself even more" he reminds her

Anakin raises an eyebrow towards her "No crush huh?" He asks her seeing Ahsoka go quiet and instead eat more popcorn as Anakin grins looking over at Obi Wan "It seems we have our own teasing we can do" he suggests before he feels a handful of popcorn thrown straight at him which only made him laugh harder. Even Obi Wan chuckled once more as Ahsoka remained quiet and watched the movie.

She had **hoped** her secret feelings for Lux had gone unnoticed by her friends because they were too busy crushing on Padme and Satine but clearly they still had time to notice her changes in behaviour ever since she met Lux two days ago

 _Flashback - Wednesday afternoon_

 _Anakin had taken the class outside for sports and had asked Ahsoka to head down to the library to borrow some books for the reading corner. Ahsoka had collected a decent collection of books which had grown taller since she started searching through the shelves. Luckily she had taken one of the book trolleys to use. She was about to reach for the last book when a voice stopped her_

" _Probably wouldn't take that book" they tell her as Ahsoka looks over her shoulder "And why shouldn't I?" She asks as the figure reached over her for the book "Because it's the one_ _ **I**_ _need" they admit taking the book from the shelf. Ahsoka gasps "Hey!, I am sorry but that book is…" her voice trails off as she turns around seeing a tall, brown haired young man, about the same age as her smirking down at her._

 _He was gorgeous! Ahsoka hadn't really shown an interest in boys and she was living with two men so she felt like one of the guys but she had a fair few dates over the years and now she was finding herself speechless and lost for words. The young man smiled down at her "Sorry, but perhaps this means we have a good taste in books" he suggests. Ahsoka shrugs_

" _Well, I need it for the classroom" she insists as he shakes his head "Little bit advanced for second graders isn't it?" He asks her. Ahsoka thought for a moment and then looked over at her trolley of books. "You'd be surprised at how some second graders are skilled readers" she argues before she goes on "But I'll let you have the book because I think if I had one more book, I'll be collecting the from the floor" she jokes. He laughs "Thanks…." He pauses as Ahsoka adds "I'm Ahsoka" she smiles as he nods "I'm Lux" he replies._

 _End of flashback_

Anakin laughed once more as Obi Wan quietly sniggered taking a sip of her drink. Ahsoka rolled her eyes "You two are only trying to distract me from your own crushes" she reminds them before she gets up to exit the room as Obi Wan looks over at his friend. "She's avoiding it" he points out as Anakin smirks "Of course and we also can have a little fun" he points out.

Saturday morning came quicker than expected for Padme, which meant no Saturday morning sleep in and Luke and Leia spending the morning with her parents before she took them out for pizza for lunch and to the park where they would meet up with Satine, Isabel and James.

Now Padme stood outside her parent's house, her mother stood on the front steps as she knelt before her two children. Luke and Leia were a little upset that they couldn't spend the morning with their mom but she had promised them the rest of the day which they couldn't wait for. Padme gave them each one last hug goodbye before she looked at them once more "Okay you two, now I want you to be good for your grandparents. Not tricking them into eating **too** many sweets" she points out. Luke sighs "But grandpa was the one who started giving them to us" he giggles as Padme raises an eyebrow at him "Uh huh" she only replies as Leia then taps her mom's shoulder

"Don't worry mommy, I'll be good" she promises as Luke scoffs. Leia always did that where she would make out she's the good one when half the time she suggests the mischief. Padme then got back up to her feet. "I'll see you both in a little while, be good" she enforces once more before they watch her get into her car and reverse down the driveway and drove down the road. Luke and Leia then raced up towards their grandma. "Grandma!" They cried "Can we make a cake?" He asks as Jobal smiles down at her grandchildren.

"Of course we can" she smiles leading them inside the house to start the morning of fun and games hopefully with **little** mess.

* * *

Saturday mornings for Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi Wan usually consisted of sleep ins however this particular Saturday found Obi Wan up and heading out for an early morning run, Ahsoka catching up on her shows and Anakin still asleep in bed. However, not for much longer, Ahsoka slowly tip toed into the room, smirking as she moves over towards his bed, air horn behind her back.

She slowly moves it towards Anakin who is sleeping on his stomach and half out of the bed. She slowly moves the airhorn closer towards his ear then presses it hearing it go off instantly waking up Anakin, he stumbles and falls from the bed as Ahsoka only begins to laugh. Shaking his head, Anakin then looks over at her, seeing her continue to laugh. He climbs back into bed, sitting on the edge running a hand through his messy blond hair.

"Really, Ahsoka?" He asks her "It's Saturday and it's been a long week" he groans as she continues to laugh "Yes, but why waste a beautiful Saturday inside and in bed" she insists. Anakin groans throwing the pillow over his head "Teach a class for five days a week of seven year olds then tell me I can't sleep in" he moans however Ahsoka squeezed the air horn once more causing him to jump sitting up right in bed.

Ahsoka shrugs "I'll keep doing this till you get up out of bed" she warns him "Besides it's a nice day and I thought we'd all go rollerblading down at the park" she suggests heading out of the room leaving Anakin sitting in bed, sighing. So much for a Saturday sleep in.

* * *

Whilst Anakin had been trying to have a sleep in, Obi Wan had headed out for a morning run followed by a light breakfast out at his favourite diner. He had just finished placing his order when he spotted someone he **didn't** expect - Ms Kryze with her two young children Isabel and James. He attempted to keep out of sight however it wasn't long before Isabel sees him "Hi Mr Kenobi!" She chimes waving excitedly over at him. Satine appeared to be talking on the phone. She gives him a gentle wave however Isabel grabbed her little brother's hand and moved over towards him

"Mommy said after breakfast we can spend the whole day at the park" she tells him "So I'm gonna pick flowers for her" she adds. Obi Wan smiles down at the little girl "I'm sure your mother will like that very much" he replies "And what's your favourite thing to do at the park?" He asks as she grins "Swings! My friend Leia and I like to see who can swing higher" she tells him. James was hiding behind his little sister as Obi Wan looks over at him "And what does your brother do at the park?" He hears as Isabel answers "He plays in the sandpit" she says.

" _For the_ _ **last**_ _time Vizsula I don't_ _ **care**_ _what you say, if you continue to call me, I will charge you with harassment"_ Satine warns hearing him trying to argue back as she cuts him off _"No! You will never see her!"_ She snaps _"And try anything….."_ Her voice trails off as she realises where her children had ran off too. She sighs "I gotta go" she tells him hanging up as she moves over towards her children who seem to be making Obi Wan laugh.

"I am so sorry" Satine tells them taking James' hand in one hand and Isabel's in the other as Obi Wan shook his head smiling "Don't worry about it, they were just telling about how they're going to the park today" he replies. Satine softly laughs "Still, Isabel knows better than to run away for me" she tells her. Isabel is quiet as Obi Wan chuckles. "She's a sweet girl" he admits before he notices the frustration on Satine's face. He tilts his head "You look a little flustered there, is everything alright?" He asks as Satine shook her head "I don't want to trouble you with my dramas regarding my _situation_ "she hints and Obi Wan then knew she was referring to her ex husband.

It was at that moment the waitress brought over Obi Wan's breakfast. Satine smiles once more "We'll leave you to your breakfast Mr Kenobi" she says. He grins "You can call me Obi Wan" he tells her. Satine fights the redness in her cheeks "Well, we'll see you at school Obi Wan" she tells him before heading out of the diner with Isabel and James. Isabel waves back at him "Bye Mr Kenobi!" She chimes. Obi Wan chuckles to himself watching them leave then starts to enjoy his breakfast.

* * *

When lunch time rolled around, Padme was feeling very good about earning the rest of the day off. Despite having to go into work to meet with the judge regarding their client, Bail and her actually feel like they had accomplished their job.

 _Flashback - 3 hours ago_

" _What you both have brought to me is damning evidence, very damning evidence for the prosecution" the judge reveals after he finishes reading through the file. Padme places both hands on the desk "This proves our client is innocent and the police acted too rashly just because he knew the victim" she states as Bail goes on "Some of the witness statements don't match the description of the suspect, our client was_ _ **no where**_ _near the scene of the crime" he points out_

 _The judge places the folder back on his desk "You both have done_ _ **very**_ _good work with this and Monday morning in court, I'll bring this to the court's attention and if the prosecution can't argue or provide their own evidence against your client, he could walk a free man" he assures them. Padme and Bail both smile in relief as the judge gets up from his seat_

" _I'll see you both on Monday" he tells them "Now go enjoy the weekend" he tells them and exits his office. Bail turns to Padme giving her a friendly embrace "I think we did it" he tells her as Padme breathes a sigh of relief "I think we have and I cannot wait to see the prosecution's faces on Monday" she smiles before they both headed from the office and Padme was looking forward to spending the rest of the day with her children and best friend_

 _End of flashback_

When Padme arrived at the park and parked her car, Luke and Leia were eagerly getting out having spotted Isabel, James and two more of their friends, "Mommy can we go play?" They chimed as Padme smiles "Of course but don't wander too far from the play area" she warns them watching them run off towards their friends and the play equipment just as Satine moved over towards her to help her with the food.

"You will **not** guess the morning I had" Satine breathes as Padme tilts her head at her friend "Everything alright with Vizsla?" She asks as Satine shook her head "Just wait till he receives the papers to be served" she admits "But on a lighter note, we were finishing up breakfast at the diner this morning and Isabel spotted her teacher Obi Wan and….." She was then cut off by Padme giggling "Did you just call him Obi Wan?" She asks. Satine freezes before she tries to defend herself "That means nothing. He said I could and well we're both adults so it's perfectly normal" she explains "He may be handsome but I've been through too much and besides he's Isabel's teacher" she reminds him adding "And before you start with me, I've seen the way you look when you see Luke and Leia's teacher" she warns her. Padme goes quiet however Padme argues back "He may be cute but my focus is my job and Luke and Leia, I can't keep having my heart broken" she confesses. Satine gives a small smile before she picks up one of the food bags to carry over towards an empty picnic table. Padme was about to pick up the second food bag when she heard a voice

" _Need a hand?"_ They asks as Padme turns finding herself standing before, Luke and Leia's teacher Anakin Skywalker. He smiles down at her before reaching for the food bag. "Looks like someone's having quite the picnic" he notes taking notice of the nearly overloaded bag. Padme smiles "Well, there is six people and four of them are children who eat **quite** a lot" she points out just as Anakin had a thought. "Well, are you up for three more people, Ahsoka, Obi Wan and I just came down to enjoy the day and some roller blading, but we don't mind joining you?" He asks. Padme nervously bit her top lip - just minutes ago she was defending herself against having **any** crushes for this man and here he was offering to help asking to join them for lunch.

Anakin spoke up once more "I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm being intrusive" he tells her as Padme quickly shook her head "No, of course not and I think I _**may**_ have brought a little too much, so if you're hungry, you can help carry the bag over towards our table" she tells him closing the car door and moving over towards where Satine was setting up leaving Anakin to follow her.

* * *

But not before Ahsoka could roll over towards him on her roller blades "Inviting yourself to lunch?" She asks "I thought you didn't **have** any crushes on her" she points out as Anakin shrugs "I was offering to help her and noticed she had quite of food" he simply replies "You don't _**have**_ to join us" he tells her as Ahsoka chuckles

"And miss you and Obi Wan become lost for words around them?" She laughs "Not on your life" she adds "I'll go get Obi Wan and meet you over there" she says rolling away to find Obi Wan leaving Anakin to head over towards Padme and Satine with the food

 _Next time: Lunch at the park becomes an interesting affair when Luke, Leia and Isabel bring up their school projects giving Anakin and Obi Wan hope that perhaps they do have a chance with Padme and Satine and Satine's custody battle begins but it has her fearing the worst_


	6. Chapter 5: Picnic Talk & Family Dramas

**Chapter 5: Picnic Talk & Family Dramas**

 _ **A.N** Sorry for the delay everyone, it's been crazy for me and I've been trying to focus on this chapter and its turned out differently then i expected but it sets things up for the next and future chapters so enjoy_

Padme and Satine were both surprised when Luke, Leia and Isabel found out that they were having lunch with their teachers and their teacher's aide as well, in fact they became rather excited! Although both Padme and Satine then realised that this was due to the fact that they discovered their children really liked their teachers despite only being back at school for a week.

Satine and Padme felt uneasy because aside from family members, they hadn't really had male companions join them for lunches with their children and both were determined to **not** open their hearts after too many upsets. Still they didn't want to be rude and would just enjoy their lunch with Anakin, Obi Wan and Ahsoka as well as their kids.

Luke, Leia and Isabel decided that lunch time was a perfect time to talk about their projects which they were **very** excited for although the kids were starting to wonder how their _**incomplete**_ trees would look. As Padme plated up Luke and Leia's food, Leia looked over at Anakin. "Mr Skywalker" she spoke in her soft clear voice. Anakin having just reached for a bread roll smiles over at her "Yes, Leia, what is on your mind?" He asks as she took her plate from her mother. "You said it doesn't matter if our family trees are half done but will other kids make fun of us?" She asks. Padme is silent as Anakin quietly chuckles

"Leia, your family tree will look perfect because it's your family and you will be showing us that there are different families and believe it or not, Leia, I was raised by a single mother till I was twelve" he admits. This made Padme, Satine, Isabel, Leia and Luke all look over at him. Obi Wan and Ahsoka continued to start their lunch knowing this story. Luke looks surprised "You didn't have a dad Mr Skywalker?" He asks. Anakin nods. "I didn't. For the first twelve years of my life, it was me and my mother then she married my stepfather and he moved in with his son who is my stepbrother" he explains.

Padme then looked over at her twins "See you two, your projects will be just fine, there is nothing wrong with having one parent" she reminds them. Handing Luke his plate as he looked over at Ahsoka ."Miss Tano, is it fun living with two men?" He asks as Ahsoka sniggers "When they're not stirrers, it's fine and we all have plenty of laughs but then there are times when they love to stir up trouble" she points out "But I wouldn't trade it for the world because when I first came to this city, I didn't have anyplace and I ran into Anakin when I was at the school for a job interview and after we were talking, he offered their place" she reveals

Satine took a seat beside her young son passing him his plate as she looks over at Obi Wan and Anakin "And your girlfriends didn't mind?" She asks. She wasn't snooping to see if they were single but she found it hard to believe these two handsome men have been single all the time. Obi Wan chuckles "Iconically at the time, Anakin and I were getting through break ups with our girlfriends and we welcomed a fresh face to distract us" he replies.

Padme reaches for her drink "Well, we know it's only been a week but Luke and Leia cannot stop raving about their teacher and his aide" she grins as Satine nods "Isabel too, she told me that she loves when her teacher does story time because he does **all** the voices for the characters" she points out. Ahsoka and Anakin curiously and cheekily look over at their friend who remains silent as Anakin sighs "Well, aside from the window incident, Luke and Leia have made up for it with their work" he says.

It was at that moment a child, who looked around 10 years old, came riding past them on his skateboard. He had short thick orange coloured hair and wore shorts and loose t shirt. He notices them and comes to a stop. "Aunt Satine!" He cried "I didn't know you would be here today" he smiles. Satine looks up to see her nephew moving over towards her "Korkie" she cried getting up to hug her nephew as Isabel grins up at her cousin "Korkie!" She happily exclaims as he leans down to hug his little cousin as she giggles

"Korkie, we're having lunch with our teachers from school!" She gushes as Ahsoka looks up at him smirking "I know you" she says as Korkie's eyes widen as he remembers why she did. Ahsoka looks over at Anakin and Obi Wan "I was on playground duty two days ago and Korkie here was playing ball with his friends and let's just say had I not had quick reflexes I would have had a sore head for the afternoon" she reveals. Korkie is quiet as Anakin sniggers as Isabel speaks up once more "I saw that!" She cried "Miss Tano kicked the ball back really hard, it nearly went over the fence!" She exclaims. Leia and Luke start to chuckle along with Anakin and Obi Wan.

"I did apologise" Korkie reminded her as Ahsoka waves a hand "Don't worry about it, but you need to try out for the school football team" she insists. Satine looks back at her nephew "Sounds promising" she suggest before she adds "Would you like to join us for lunch?" She asks. Korkie smirks "If it's alright with you aunt Satine" he replies as she nods before Padme speaks up "Always happy to have you join us" she says seeing him take a seat beside his aunt and James before everyone went back to enjoying their lunch.

* * *

One hour later, Korkie had taken Luke, Leia, Isabel and James back over towards the playground leaving Padme, Satine, Anakin, Obi Wan and Ahsoka sitting around talking, getting to know each other and for Padme and Satine it felt nice to be able to talk to a man without knowing it would end badly or never see them again.

Anakin then looked over at Padme and Satine before he spoke. "So, how long have you two been friends, did you met at a playgroup with your kids?" He asks as Padme shakes her head. "Actually, Satine and I have been friends for seven years. We met on the first day of work and we were both single and pregnant" she reveals. Obi Wan nods "And you've both been friends ever since" he notes "You two would have been helping each other out a lot" he adds. Satine smiles "I was four months pregnant and Padme was three so we had stories to share and our children have become fast friends together" she reveals.

Obi Wan looks over seeing the children happily playing together. "And it shows because when I see them on the playground, Isabel, Leia and Luke look like great friends" he admits however it was just at that moment they heard a angry snap coming from the playground. _"Luke!"_ Came Leia's voice _"Leave us alone, stop being mean!"_ She cries. Padme sighs getting up from the table. "Excuse me, I'll be right back" she tells them hurrying over to see what had happened just at the moment Ahsoka's phone rang. "I'll just get this" she smiles. She didn't feel like telling them it was Lux because that only gave Anakin and Obi Wan a chance to tease. As she moved away, Anakin calls out to her "Tell Lux I said hello!" He grins chuckling to himself as Satine looks over at them.

"So how long have you three been roommates?" She asks "You all seem like to get along so well" she notes. Obi Wan smiles back at her "About two years now, although Anakin and I have been friends for five years. We went to the same teaching college and let's just say that if it wasn't for me Anakin **probably** wouldn't have become a teacher" he reveals. Anakin's eyes widen as he looks back at his friend "Hey!" He cries "What does that mean? I graduated with some decent grades" he reminds him as Obi Wan shakes his head " **After** you got your act together and focused less with the girls" he argues back as Satine quietly giggles.

Anakin glared back at him silently which only made Obi Wan laugh even more as Satine smirks "Are you sure you both aren't brothers?" She asks "Because you both act like brothers" she points out as Anakin places an arm around his friend "Nah, we've just become close friends real quick" he tells her just as Padme returns to the table taking a seat in between Anakin and Satine, sighing "One downfall to being a single parent" she admits "Being both the mother and father and let's just say the lack of a father figure for Luke and Leia shows" she explains. Anakin is silent for a moment before he became curious.

"Padme" he begins to say "You don't have to answer this only if you want to talk about it" he goes on "But where is Luke and Leia's father?" He asks. Satine looks over at her friend as Obi Wan keeps quiet and takes a sip of his drink knowing just **what** his friend was up to. Padme takes a deep breath before she answers him "Luke and Leia's father will **never** be in the picture because he gave up custody rights of them shortly after they were born but he and I broke up whilst I was pregnant with them after he wanted me to in his words _**get rid**_ of them" she informs him. Anakin's eyes widen in shock as she goes on "We were engaged to be married and he said he didn't want to have children so early and just wanted to be a couple first" she goes on "Seven years old and I don't even **feel** anything for him and Luke and Leia will never know him" she insists. "It's hard at times and I do imagine what it would be like if we were all together but then I remember how he just walked out on me and I forget all about him" she admits.

Padme looks up at Anakin "Luke and Leia have taken a liking to you as their teacher and I want to thank you" she tells him. Anakin smiles "It's nothing really, they're good students, very smart for their age" he admits making her smile. Padme gives a small shrug "That's what makes me feel that Luke and Leia don't need their father because they're being themselves and adapting well" she confesses.

Anakin grins over at her "Well, for what it's worth, you're doing a wonderful job raising them" he insists ignoring Obi Wan's look over at him. Padme lightly smiles "That's all a mother wants to hear" she simply replies reaching for a bowl of chips as Anakin reaches for his drink. He looked over and saw Obi Wan chatting with Satine so casually but yet Anakin wasn't going to give up

* * *

Two hours later and Anakin, Obi Wan and Ahsoka headed back home as Ahsoka surprised her two friends with the news that Lux had asked her on a date, something which Obi Wan and Anakin couldn't resist teasing her about on the car ride home.

"So for someone who was in denial last night about having a crush, you accepted a date _**real**_ quickly" Anakin points out as Obi Wan adds "What were your exact words _"I do not have any crush"_ he reminds her. Ahsoka rolls her eyes "It's **not** a date, it's two people sharing pizza and then a coffee" she tells them. Obi Wan and Anakin exchanged glances with each other "Pizza and coffee afterwards, that reminds me of my first date with Darra" Anakin reveals as Obi Wan sniggers

"And you **were** on the phone for an awful long time for just being friends" he adds. Ahsoka shrugs before she allows a smirk to cross her face "At least Lux stepped up and actually ask me out even if we're **just** friends" she smirks. Now it was Anakin and Obi Wan's turns to go silent, before Anakin casually shrugs "Our situation is different. We teach their children, we can't just _**ask**_ them out. Chances are after all this time, they'll just say no" he explains before he leans in towards Obi Wan "However, I think today's picnic worked so you're welcome" he grins as Obi Wan shakes his head

"It's not like we got dates with them. They're both single yes but seems that their focus is with their children, it still needs more time" he reminds him as they continued to drive down the road back home. Little did they know just situations would occur which **could** help their chances.

* * *

Shortly after Anakin, Obi Wan and Ahsoka left, Satine and Padme decided to head back to their homes, especially when Luke once more stirred up trouble for his sister and Isabel and was now sitting in the car whilst Padme packed up the car. "I don't understand Luke today" she admits to her friend as she continues to pack up. "Luke rarely stirs up his sister when he's in front of friends or even his cousins and yet twice today, he's stirring up trouble" she continues as Satine finished strapping James into his seat when she had a thought

"You don't think he was acting up because of our surprise lunch guests?" She asks her going on to explain her "I only say this because when Isabel was three and I was getting ready to go on a date with a work colleague, she started having tantrums and kept stopping me from getting ready until I moved the date to my place so I could stay at home with her and then Isabel stopped her tantrums" she reveals

Padme closes the trunk of her car looking over at her friend confused "Why would Luke act up in front of his teachers outside of school?" She asks as Satine shrugs "My sister told me that children sometimes act up when they don't feel like their parent is paying them attention. She said Isabel's tantrums were because she didn't want to lose any attention from me because I would be dating" she reveals. Padme shook her head. "Luke's never acted up before. It was more Leia every time I went on a date and Luke's teacher is very kind and friendly. He's very good with kids" she points out as Satine smirks "So much for having no feelings for _Mr Skywalker_ "she teases as Padme gasps "I don't!" She argues looking towards the playground

"Leia! Come on time to go" she calls out to her seeing Leia slide down the slide before running over toward her following by Isabel. "Say goodbye to Isabel and we'll go home" she says. Leia turned to hug her friend "Bye!" She waves before Padme helps her into the car into the seat opposite her brother who was quietly staring out the window.

She closes the door and moves towards the driver's side looking back at her friend once more "Perhaps it was a one time thing" she admits "I'll see you on Monday" she tells her getting into the car, Satine and Isabel watched them exit the car park before Satine helped Isabel into the car and then they headed home as well. Satine's mind still thinking about their picnic with Obi Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka. Obi Wan was quite charming and friendly although with her situation right now with her ex, she knew she couldn't focus on any new man until Viszla was long gone.

* * *

When Satine arrived home, she found a surprising visitor awaiting her arrival back home. They were sitting on the front step and smiled so brightly when they saw her pull into her driveway. Satine smiles. She loved when her sister dropped by to visit, Bo was always such a good listener and gave her advice. She was there for her after Viszla dumped her and helped her for the first year with Isabel.

Bo moves over towards her as Satine got out of her car and goes to help Isabel and James out. "Aunty Bo!" Isabel cries as Satine helped her from the car watching her run over towards her aunt. "Hey sweet pea, I've missed you" she tells her as Isabel giggles "We saw Korkie at the park today and then we had lunch with my school teacher!" She exclaims. Bo looks confused and surprised

"Lunch with your school teacher?" She asks "You didn't say anything about a school picnic?' She adds. Satine lifts James into her arms. "It wasn't a school picnic, they sort of invited themselves to lunch. They're Isabel, Luke and Leia's teachers and they happen to be at the park" she explains handing her young son to her sister before moving to the trunk to unpack the car. Bo grins "Uh huh, so you're talking about this Mr. Kenobi" she grins. "What was that word you described him as, handsome and kind hearted than any other man" she teases

Satine rolls her eyes as she sighs "Handsome and kind yes, but he's just Isabel's teacher. I'm not focusing on finding someone to love, especially since….." Her voice trailed giving her sister a stare referring to her situation with her ex husband. Bo sighs "He's still contacting you?" She asks "Doesn't he just get the hint?" She adds as Satine shakes her head as they moved up towards the house. "I've sent off the papers to him so I'm waiting for the call that has him furious that I'm serving him with custody/court papers" she tells her as they entered the house seeing Isabel and James rushing towards the play room leaving Satine and Bo to enter the kitchen.

"Why do you think after seven years he wants to see his daughter?" She asks her sister as Satine shakes her head "I have **no** idea but he's **never** going to even glimpse her and with her teacher's reassurance that he will ensure **no one** but me picks her up, I know even at school she's safe" she admits. Satine then scoffs "He probably grew some kind of guilt and thinks I'm still pining for him" she adds. Bo chuckles "I can't believe I ever liked that guy. Korkie loved his uncle although he's become protective of his cousins" she tells her.

Satine smiles before she looks over at her sister "I'm surprised you're letting him skateboard. You wouldn't let him roller blade" she reminds her as Bo shakes her head "Don't remind me. Korkie kept insisting that he learn to skateboard. He would not give up. He said if I can't rollerblade, please let me skateboard and he would not stop pestering me" she explains "But he assured me he would be safe with it" she adds. Satine giggles remembering something Isabel blurted out at lunch

"Well, at least the skateboard didn't nearly hit a teacher's aide at school this week" she reveals as Bo nearly chokes on her drink she had gotten from the fridge minutes before. "What!" She cries "Korkie never told me that, how did you find out?" She asks as Satine smirks "Isabel revealed it at lunch today, Obi Wan's friend Anakin, the other second grade teacher's aide was supervising on the playground and Korkie and his friends were playing ball and threw the ball too fast and far and nearly hit her had she not had such quick reflexes" she explains

Bo then remembers a thought "Oh, that explains when I asked him how was school, he quickly said I don't want to talk about school, everything was **good** " she replies before they both shared a laugh before they headed into the living room where Isabel and James were playing with their toys.

* * *

While Ahsoka readily herself for her _just friends_ date with Lux, Anakin and Obi Wan were chilling out in the living room when the door bell rang. Anakin got up to answer the door opening it to find Lux standing there dressed in dark denim jeans black short sleeved shit and grey vest. Anakin smirks leaning against the door frame. "Well, well, you look very dressed up for a _just friends_ date" he observes as Lux seemed unfazed by his taunt

"Ah, Ahsoka did warn me you would have some taunting about us" he replies "It's just pizza and coffee afterwards, friends can do that" he reminds him as Anakin rolls his eyes "Uh huh, I give you one month and you'll be together" he tells him just as Obi Wan came around the corner. "Anakin, you're not giving our new friend here a hard time now are you?" He asks him moving over towards them. "You must be Lux, Ahsoka's very much looking forward to this _date_ " he smirks.

Lux then tilted his head "So you two both have all this time for teasing and yet you can't get dates of your own?" He asks. Obi Wan went silent as Anakin stared back at him "You know what?" He starts to reply "We'll send Ahsoka out to meet you when she's ready" he says closing the door in Lux's face as Anakin looks at his friend "Can you believe him?' He asks as Obi Wan shrugs "Well, he did have a point, even if we happen to be crushing on two school mothers, at least Lux stepped up and asked her out for pizza" he points out

Anakin's eyes widen "His situation is different, Ahsoka's single and not a parent yet. At least they don't have to worry what people say if they're found out" he reminds him. Obi Wan nodded. He had a point - if people found out Anakin and Obi Wan were dating two school mothers, people could talk and kids could bully Leia, Luke and Isabel, besides so far Padme and Satine were showing zero signs that they were _ **interested**_ in them.

"It was nice at the picnic today" he reminds him "Padme and Satine are women who have been through hard relationships and now focus on their jobs and children, all we can do is continue to be friendly and charming" he suggests right at the moment Ahsoka came down the stairs dressed in a knee length skirt and baby blue halter top carrying a small clutch bag.

"Is Lux here yet?" She asks them as Anakin remained silently as Obi Wan looks over at her "He's on the front porch" he tells her seeing her eyes widen "What!" She exclaims "Why didn't you let him in!' She cries hurrying over towards the door opening it and stepping out on the front porch to see Lux standing near the steps. "I'm so sorry for my roommates Lux" she breathes as he grins

"Don't worry about it, I think I stuck a nerve when I mentioned how they didn't have any dates tonight" he replies. Ahsoka gives him a hug "Still…." She glares back at them "I wouldn't do that to their dates" she says. Anakin then lets a smile cross his face "So, you are going on a date then?" He asks watching Ahsoka head down the steps to Lux's car saying nothing before Anakin and Obi Wan watched them drive out of the driveway and down the road before they headed back inside. They had the whole place to themselves for the night.

* * *

When her sister offered to take Isabel and James out for dinner that night with her and Korkie, Satine welcomed the offer because she had to prepare statements for her court case with her client that was on Monday. She had made herself a light dinner and sat down at her laptop to begin when skype began to flash on the screen indicating she had a video call. She took a deep breath wondering if this was who she **thought** it would be before she clicked answer.

Sure enough there was the face of her ex husband and he was **not** happy before he then waved papers at the screen. "You're **serving** me!" He cried "You want **full** custody" he goes on as Satine rolls her eyes "Well, you **refused** to stop calling and pestering me to see Isabel and I need to put her needs first which means serving you with court papers and a hearing for full custody of Isabel" she explains.

Viszula tried once more to reason with her "Satine, **please** I'm **begging** you, I was a fool to walk out on you. I was stupid and acting rashly. I'm sorry I haven't reached out in seven years but I've been afraid" he confesses. Satine rolls her eyes

"Afraid?" She asks "I don't believe you" she tells him "People talk and I've had friends tell me how you've been busy womanising and holidaying around the country while I've been raising a child!" She snaps as he scoffs "Well, if you had gotten rid of the child like I had asked we'd be together having fun before raising a family together" he tells her. Satine gasps "I can't believe I ever loved you" she tells him "You are talking about the daughter you want to see" she reminds him "So keep talking like this and you really will never see her" she warns him

Viszula glares at her waving a finger at the screen "You are pushing it Satine. I **will** be in my daughter's life" he assures her as Satine shakes her head "Keep telling yourself that, but first I'll see you in court" she tells her hanging up on the call before she places her head in her head.

Not only was he getting persistence but now he was threatening her to get to her child, something she wouldn't allow. However she was just unaware of her ex husband's **real** reason why he needed to see his daughter.

* * *

Court papers, she was serving him with court papers and to be in court next week for the first hearing of the custody hearings, this was **not** what he needed right now. He thought it was so simple - call Satine, she'll be so happy to hear his voice and want to give him a chance, but instead the hatred for what he did was there and she was blocking him which given his current situation only made him **more** nervous

 _ **Flashback -six years ago**_

 _It had been one year since Viszla became a single man having ended his marriage to his wife who had informed him that they were going to have a baby…so soon prompting him to panic and leave. He was enjoying his life right now, being single again and womanising. He did at times think about his ex wife but then remembered she was a mom now and he shook that thought away._

 _However he then entered into a business deal with two strange and mysterious brothers Mr. Opress and Mr Maul. It was a business partnership in opening a brand new hotel and casino however when the financing fell through and Vizsla back out of the deal, Mr Opress and Mr Maul became violent threatening to take him down with them because it was in their words,_ _ **his**_ _idea to use his own building team and neglected to mention it was crumbling._

 _Viszla struggled under Savage's tight grip on him as Maul coldly glared over at him, waving the gun in front of him "You think you were just going to_ _ **walk**_ _away and leave us with_ _ **nothing**_ _" he sneers as Viszla felt his body begin to shake as he started to stutter "I….I….it wasn't my fault, my business partner failed to share the details of the decline to me and I was left out of the loop" he tries to say as Savage only held him tighter as Maul scoffs_

" _Lies, you were planning on living the city and leave us high and dry and no way to_ _ **find**_ _you" he sneers seeing him shakes his head "No, no I was going to get you your money" he insists "I promise" Maul and Savage exchanged glances with each other before Savage releases his grip on Viszla fall to the ground_

" _Get the money soon but_ _ **stay**_ _in the city" he informs him before they left the apartment without another word._

 _ **Flashback - five years ago**_

 _Vizsla was on the run - he had managed to get out of the city before Maul and Savage realised he was gone but he was running out of cities to live in until one of his friends suggested if he showed he was a family man, perhaps they wouldn't kill him and thus he decided thinking about Satine and their child_

 _And despite running out on Satine, he knew he didn't want to put her in harm's way should Maul and Savage ever find him but he was desperate and if being a family man was his way of living, he was going to get in touch with his ex wife._

 _ **End of flashback**_

And now he was stuck with court papers and failing at becoming a family man and he feared Maul and Savage would soon catch up to him. He needed to get to his daughter and Satine's court papers wasn't going to stop him. He **wasn't** going down by these men, he didn't want the company to fail, he **wanted** the casino and hotel just as much as they did and he wasn't going to quit despite Satine's objections and refusing to listen to him

 _ **Next time:**_ _Anakin and Obi Wan have another encounter with Padme and Satine where Anakin makes a bold move whilst Luke and Leia realise they need to protect their friend Isabel after a frightening encounter, Ahsoka's date with Lux sees him hanging around the place whilst Vizsla tries talking to Satine's sister about seeing his niece. Will she help and have Maul and Savage found out where their former business partner has ran off to?_


	7. 6 Court Hearings & Shopping Encounters

**Chapter 6: Court Hearings & Shopping Encounters**

 _ **A.N I apologise for the delay in this chapter, RL and getting back into vidding took over and had me struggling to focus writing, SO many stories but hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Side note the opposing lawyer against Bail and Padme is also a character from Clone Wars, a Separatist lawyer.**_

The weekend ended sooner than it had started for Padme and Satine, for soon they were back at work and school runs - for Padme, she and Bail were presenting their findings they had shown to the judge in court and Satine had her first custody hearing against her ex husband. Satine was **dreading** seeing Vizsla again especially since the last Skype call ended with him pleading once more and shaking the papers at the screen.

She tried to let her friend Padme calm and distract her as they walked down to the classrooms that morning with the children, but her mind was not focusing. "Perhaps you should talk to Isabel's teacher Obi Wan again" Padme teases "At the picnic, you two seem to be hitting it off" she comments. Satine shakes her head. "Obi Wan is a very charming man, but I cannot focus on any man right now, not with Vizsla harassing me" she admits

Padme shrugs "Yes, but perhaps Obi Wan is the man you should be talking to. He did assure you Isabel would be safe at school" she reminds her. Satine then looks back at Padme "Alright, fine, but you can talk to Anakin" she smirks. Padme gasps "I can't do that!" She gasps "Luke's been giving me trouble all weekend ever since the picnic and what you said about how perhaps he didn't like me talking to Anakin has me thinking and Anakin's a lovely guy, I'd hate to string him along" she explains looking down at her two twins, one hand was holding Luke's and the other was holding Leia's. Leia was talking with Isabel, whilst Luke was keeping quiet and it hadn't been a happy weekend.

 _ **Saturday afternoon**_

 _Padme was working quietly in her study and Luke and Leia were playing in their play room or so she thought, when she heard a high pitch scream "Mommy!" Came Leia's upset voice before Leia came running into the study, in tears. "Luke stole my doll and won't give it back and then he hid it on me" she cries as Padme turns and lifts Leia onto her lap as Luke runs into the room_

" _She's lying mommy, she won't play ball with me" he argues. "Did you ask your sister if she would play ball with you before taking her doll?" She asks her young son as Luke nods "I did but she ignored me" he replies as Leia, tearfully looks up at her mother "He's lying, he ripped the doll from my hand telling me I had to play with him" she sobbed_

 _Padme looks down at her son "Luke, we don't just rip toys from each other, now where is Leia's doll?" She asks as Luke then did something Padme never thought she would see him do, he rolled his eyes! "Luke!" Padme snapped "Don't you ever roll your eyes at me, where did you learn that?" She snaps_

 _Luke shrugs "I don't know, but I'm bored and I want Leia to play with me!" He huffs as Leia continues to sob as Padme looks down at Luke "If you go get Leia's doll, I'm sure she will play with you and if you roll your eyes again, you won't be getting pizza for dinner" she warns him_

" _Mean mommy!" He cried racing off as Leia looks up at her mother, tears in her eyes as Padme wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Luke's mean" she sobs as Padme holds her closer "Oh sweetie, Luke just wanted to play with you, so why don't you go surprise him and ask him what he would like to play while I finish my work" she suggests_

 _Leia is silently for a moment before she nods and gets down off her mother's lap and races after her brother "Luke!" She calls out as Padme sighs before returning to her work, Luke's behaviour since the park certainly had changed and to be honest, she didn't know what was happening_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Luke is really still acting up?" Satine asked after Padme explained her weekend to her as they reached the classrooms. Padme sighs "I don't understand what's gotten into him, he's never made his sister cry before, well except when they were babies and they would snatch each other toys" she confesses as Satine nods "Isabel use to do that to James" she agrees before she then asks "And nothing else has made Luke change his personality?" She asks as Padme shook her head before she had a thought

"I mean maybe, on the way home, he started talking about his teacher, you don't think?" She asks as Satine laughs "That he thought seeing you talking to casually to Anakin had him thinking maybe you would be thinking about dating again?" She asks as Padme shakes her head "What if he was acting up because he thought this time, he'd get a father?" She asks as Satine shakes her head

"You have had **one** conversation with Anakin, it's a bit early and if Luke thinks that it's okay, he's a kid and he's doing a family project, it's probably making him wonder about his dad" she suggests as Padme started to help Leia and Luke take off their bags and jackets as Satine moved around to Isabel's classroom.

* * *

At the same time Padme and Satine were saying goodbye to their children for the day, Anakin, Obi Wan and Ahsoka were heading to the classroom and for Anakin and Obi Wan, they were still adjusting to have a fourth member in the house.

"I mean for a _just friends_ date, Lux has been at the house for the last two days and he drank all the cola without saying anything, he watches **his** shows on Netflix and no one else can and this morning he took forever in the shower" Anakin scoffs as Ahsoka sheepishly grins "Sorry" she mutters as Obi Wan and Anakin look over at her

"You were in there as well!" Anakin snaps as Obi Wan sniggers "So much for having a _just friends_ date" he adds as Ahsoka shrugs "What can I say, we had such a good time on Saturday night and we have a lot in common and when he dropped me off home, we had our first kiss" she grins. Anakin scoffs "Great" he mutters "Looks like this afternoon we'll need to make a trip to the supermarket before Lux cleans us out of food" he tells Obi Wan as they reached the classrooms. Ahsoka laughs "Oh please, Anakin's been cleaning us out of food since I've moved in there" she argues back however her retort fell on deaf ears for she noticed Anakin was looking for Padme and Obi Wan had headed off towards his classroom leaving her to head into the classroom herself.

Anakin spotted Padme kneeling before both her twins hugging them both after helping them with their jackets and bags. He moved over towards her "Good morning Miss Naberrie" he smiles as she looks up at him "Good morning Mr. Skywalker" she smiles standing back up "Luke and Leia are very keen to work on their projects today" she reveals. Anakin nods smiling down at them "That's good to hear because today Obi Wan and I were thinking of merging the classes today allowing them to work and share their projects" he admits. Leia smiles, a chance to work with their best friends Isabel as Luke was curious "Are we doing anything else with the other class today Mr. Skywalker?" He asks seeing Anakin grin "You'll just have to see" he only replies as Padme looks down at them

"Alright, you two, you go inside and wait for Mr. Skywalker" she tells them watching them head into the classroom as Padme looks back at Anakin where he noticed that she looked a little troubled "Is everything alright?" He asks as Padme sighs. "It's just Luke has been acting up this weekend and was wondering if you had noticed anything last week?" She asks as Anakin shook his head "Aside from the detention last week, Luke's been a good student, very into anything with making things and he gets along well with his friends" he assures her adding "Perhaps we shouldn't have joined you all for lunch on Saturday?" He asks wondering if it had been too intrusive as Padme quickly shook her head

"Oh no, we loved having you join us, in fact Luke and Leia enjoyed your company, maybe he was missing his friends and he upset Leia, which he hasn't done since they were three" she admits. Anakin breathes a sigh of relief - at least it wasn't him. Anakin shook his head "I'll look out for him and let you know if anything happens" he promises her. Padme places a hand on his arm "Thank you so much, that will make me feel better" she replies "I'll see you this afternoon" she tells him before she hurries out towards the car park as Anakin allows a smile to cross his face. Perhaps soon, she'll agree to a _just friends_ date.

* * *

If Satine realised Vizsla had been watching her for the last few days, he would blow the custody hearing but never less he was desperate and he knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid or outrun Maul and Savage forever and soon he would have a family and his life would be saved.

He had watched Satine drive out of the school car park that morning along with the rest of the parents before he decided he would simply _glimpse_ his daughter. Perhaps it would help in his custody hearing today twisting the judge to help him.

He snuck down into the school moving towards the classrooms having taken notice of where Satine and her friend had come from over the last few days where he could hear the laughter coming from one of the classrooms. He casually walked past one classroom filled with young children watched over by two male teachers, and he recognised them from when he had been _spying_ on his ex wife at the park.

He knew he couldn't just stare because he didn't want to make it obvious and tried to look out for his little girl without being too obvious. Thinking he may have seen a little blond haired girl, he didn't see a tall red haired young woman look over towards the windows spotting him. Staring back at him, Vizsla panicked and hurried back down the path just as Ahsoka came out of the classroom, with a curious look on her face and having an unsettling feeling about the stranger she had seen outside the classroom.

* * *

Despite being a lawyer for seven years, Padme still found herself getting nervous when she was working in the court room even if this time she was working with one of her friends. Their client was young and was hoping they could maintain his innocence and defence that he had **nothing** to do with the crime.

The young man, Andrew looked up at Bail and Padme as they moved over towards the table. "I heard you have some news about the case that can help me, is it true?" He asks hopefully as Bail nods. "We have spoken with the judge and there has been some evidence that my colleague here has discovered" he explained as Padme and Bail take their seats right as they hear a smug voice speak up from behind them.

"I hardly think your evidence will save your client" he scoffs as Padme and Bail looked up to see their opposing lawyer. A tall, thin sharply dressed man with thin blond hair and dark brown eyes. Padme rolled her eyes, Nix Card. She had come fighting against him in two previous cases and knew he did **not** like to use and had heard he was **not** avoid to cheat and take bribes which saw him win cases.

Padme stares up at him "Nix Card, once again it appears you focus on witness statements and fail to do any **real** work and what will this make, your _**fifth**_ lost this month?" She asks as Bail sniggers to himself as Nix glares down at him "Shouldn't you be at home cleaning and looking after your children?" He scoffs as Padme shakes her head. She knew he was against women working in the workplace but she didn't care what he thought.

Padme stood up out of her seat "Mr Card, once again you bring up the issue that **I** shouldn't be working when we both know that I've won **more** cases than you. Your _**persistence**_ that I should be in a more traditional role is offensive and if it were up to you, criminals would be running around free and innocents would be jail because you fail to do your job properly" she points out. Nix glared at her in annoyance

"Well, this will be your first loss" he simply replied moving over towards his table as Padme glares over at him before she takes a seat back down beside Bail. "One day, he is going to find himself fired and in need of a good lawyer to help explain all his corrupt dealings" she admits as Bail nods "And he'll need a lot of persuasion if he wants you to be his lawyer for that" he admits as Padme scoffs "After all he has said about me working in the workplace, I would sooner see him in jail" she confesses just as the door to the chamber open and they see the judge as the guard speaks up

"All rise for Judge Taylor" he calls seeing them all stand as the judge, a short black haired man dressed in his long black robes and carrying a large folder against his chest and moved over towards his bench. "Be seated" he tells them as they all took their seats before he spoke.

"Over the weekend, our defending counsel came to me after finding some evidence which clears their client of being involved in the crime" he reveals looking over at Nix Card. "Prosecution, were you aware of this evidence?" He asks as Nix shook his head standing up "Your honour, I'm sure our defending counsel is trying **anything** to save their client" he points out. "The evidence and statements I've received from my clients proves he is guilty" he goes on. The judge looks over at him "Perhaps you should look over this evidence because it proves your **witnesses** have given false statements" he reveals. Nix is silent as Padme fights the urge to smirk before Bail stands to move into the middle of the room

"Your honour, as you will see from the evidence my colleague and I found, our client was **no where** near the scene of the crime and has been accused of murder purely because the witnesses wanted the **last** person who saw the victim to be the murderer which is **not** how the system works" he explains just as Nix stood up once more

"Objection!' He cried "Just because they found some new evidence does **not** mean this trial cannot go on" he snaps just as Padme stands up "If you would **bother** to look at the new evidence, you will realise that you have no case against our client and you're only giving yourself another loss" she explains. Nix glared at her before he holds up a hand in her first

"I wasn't talking to you, I am **merely** stating that just because you have new evidence doesn't mean you can just close the trial" he points out just as the judge bangs his gravel down causing all three to look over at him. "Mr Card if you refuse to listen to the defence, I will suspend this case till further notice until you can provide a stronger case and Mr Organa, Miss Naberrie, your client will be released on bail and if Mr Card fails to provide his stronger case, the trial will become a mistrial and your client will be freed" he explains.

He bangs the gravel down once more "Case dismissed for today" he informs them getting up to exit the room. Bail and Padme breathed a sigh of relief turning back to their client who was smiling "Thank you so much, I know it's not over but perhaps soon it will be all over" he admits. Bail nods "We'll be in touch but I'd be surprised if our opponent finds anything to come back with anything" he assures them

Nix then moves over towards them "I will, this case is **not** over, my clients have paid me to find justice and I **will** prove your client is guilty" he insists before he exits the court room leaving Bail and Padme shaking their heads. It didn't matter what he said because to them, they would prove their client to be innocent.

* * *

As lunchtime approached, Satine became more nervous even as she reached the court room where she halts in her steps. Standing beside another man, was a tall, blond haired man that Satine had been dreading to see and this time there was no computer screen in front of her. Attempting to head straight inside, Vizsla spotted her straight away

"Satine!" He called out moving over towards her as Satine sighed "I have **nothing** to say to you and you need to stay away from me" she warns as Vizsla tried once more to talk to her " **Please,** Satine, you **need** to listen to me and **drop** this custody hearing, I've been a fool!" He cried as Satine rolled her eyes "Seven years and **now** you realise you have been a fool" she scoffs "You **broke** my heart, left me alone, pregnant and forced to move in with my sister, all because **you** got scared!" She snapped as Viszla sighs

"I'm sorry, please!" He cried as Satine rolls her eyes "It's **too** late for sorry, **this** is happening whether you like or not!" She snaps before she storms into the courtroom as Vizsla sighs before slowly entering the courtroom with his lawyer taking a seat at the table opposite Satine's who sat with her lawyer, another of her friends, Mon Mothma who agreed to help her case and was one of the top family lawyers in the city.

"I appreciate you helping me Mon" Satine admits as Mon smiles back at her "It's my pleasure and I've handled many of these cases before and I promise you, Vizsla has no chance of winning" she assures her. "In my years of working in family law, I can assure you he's going to have to be **very** persuasive to the judge and seeing that he's been absent for seven years, this is going to be strong in our favour" she insists.

They then all stood as the door opened seeing the judge step out into the chamber in their black robes. "All rise for Judge Bonteri" the guard spoke as they all saw a woman with relish brown hair step up onto her bench. Satine saw Mon smirk. Unknownst to Satine, Mon knew their judge Mina Bonteri was a strong, tough judge and Vizsla would **really** struggle with his case against her because Mina didn't take kindly to dead beat fathers. She had been a single mom herself having raised her now grown up son by herself.

"So, we are here today to discuss the custody of Ms Kryze's seven year old daughter Isabel due to the sudden appearance of Ms Kryze's ex husband claiming he wants to see his daughter and be in her…." She was suddenly cut off by Vizsla "Please! Your honour!" He cried "I **want** to be a father, I want to see her" he pleads as Satine rolled her eyes as Mina banged her gavel down silencing him

Mr Vizsla, that outburst in my court room is out of line and counsel, I'll advise you to control your client, from reading about the case, I'm **not** impressed" she snaps seeing him silently shrink back down in his seat. Mina then looked back down at her file "And Ms Kryze, you are also looking at obtaining a protection order for you and your family" she points out ignoring Vizsla's low scoff.

Satine nods as Mon Mothma stood up "That is correct your honour" she replies "My client would also like to point out that her ex husband has **constantly** been calling her insisting she take him back after having no contact all these years" she tells her. Mina nods looking over at Vizsla "And you think that just because you've been absent from your daughter's life this whole time Mr. Vizsla, that she'll be overwhelmed to have a man she barely knows?" She asks him adding "You do realise you are a complete stranger to her?" She asks as Vizsla stood up

"I understand your honour, but I and my daughter should have the chance to get to know each other" he replies. Satine rolls her eyes once more as Mina shakes her head "As long as a child has one loving parent, she doesn't need to and so, until we convene in a week, you are to remain away from Ms Kryze and her daughter or I will drop this case and you will lose **all** rights" she warns him.

She bangs her gavel down on the bench "Court is adorned" she tells them getting up to exit the chamber before both parties exited the chamber, Satine, keen to get far away from her ex husband and back to her friends.

* * *

While back over at the school, Anakin and Obi Wan were continuing their teachings together as planned. The morning had gone off with success seeing everyone mingling and talking about their projects before the bell rang for recess.

While the students hurried out to the playground, Anakin, Obi Wan and Ahsoka headed up to the playground where along the way Ahsoka filled Anakin and Obi Wan in on the mysterious figure she had seen outside the classroom. "So, this figure just walked up and down the classroom trying to look inside?" Anakin asks as Obi Wan thought for a moment. "How would you describe this person?" He asks her as Ahsoka shrugs "Tall, I think he was blond, very keen to look inside our classroom" she insists. Obi Wan exchanged a look with Anakin.

"I think I need to talk to Satine this afternoon, if this figure could be who I think it could be, she should be warned" he points out as Anakin grins cheekily "Did my ears deceive me or did you just say Satine instead of Ms Kryze?" He asks "Just how much close did you get on Saturday?" He asks as Ahsoka giggles quietly. Obi Wan only rolls his eyes

"We're both adults and we call each other by first names, I don't call you Mr Skywalker" he points out as Anakin wrap an arm around his friend's shoulder as they entered the staff room "Yes, but you don't have a crush on me" he grins right before Ahsoka spotted Lux standing by the coffee machine. Anakin goes silent as Ahsoka moves over towards Lux. "You ever get the feeling we're going to be having a fourth roommate soon?" He asks Obi Wan referring to how friendly Lux and Ahsoka were getting. Obi Wan shrugs "I don't mind, Ahsoka's happy and besides I'm not the one worried about the food disappearing" he teases

Anakin then takes a seat "Well, you laugh now but this afternoon we're doing shopping instead of going on home to relax cause we're nearly cleared out of food" he reminds him. Obi Wan chuckles as he takes a seat beside him "It's no different from when we first moved in together, you had me doing the grocery shopping every week because you were always hungry' he reminds him as Anakin shrugs. "At least we had Darra and Siri helping us, Lux has offered no money" he pouts as Obi Wan sighs

"He's been at the house for one day, Saturday didn't count because they were out and Ahsoka's not just going to have him stay with us without saying anything" he assures him as Anakin watches Ahsoka and Lux sharing a laugh and once more he was thinking about Padme.

* * *

Three hours later and Padme was relived when she headed out to lunch with Satine, she could tell her friend needed to get out of the office after her morning in court, although aside from Vizsla trying once again to persuade the judge to his side. Padme and Satine headed down the street to one of their favourite cafes and had just ordered their lunches before they were left alone to talk.

"You are **so** lucky your ex fiance' had the **decency** to know he didn't want to be a father, had papers signed handing over all custody and hasn't tried to reach out, Vizsla is becoming more of a pain and my fear is he's going to do something behind my back and go after Isabel" she confesses "She's only seven and she innocent so he could say any lie to her and she'd go with him" she adds. Padme took a sip of her drink "But didn't you talk to her teacher about your situation and he agreed no one would pick up Isabel unless he spoke to you directly" she reminds her

Satine nods "Yes and he even said he'd speak to Anakin and Ahsoka in case they see something" she admits as Padme shrugs "And now that you're in court, Vizsla wouldn't try anything to jeopardise his case by going near your daughter" she explains. Satine starts to relax a bit more. "You're a good friend Padme, always have been and I really appreciate you being there for me" she smiles as Padme nods "Of course, we've helped each other out since the day we met, our children are great friends, I'll always help out" she assures her. Satine takes a sip of her drink

"You're very kind" she insists before she then asks "You working late this afternoon?" She asks as Padme shakes her head "No, I have an easy afternoon, then I'm picking up Luke and Leia before heading to do some grocery shopping" she explains. Satine then replies "I'll join you, I didn't get a chance over the weekend" she confesses as Padme nods "Sounds great, I'm sure Luke and Leia will love another chance to spend time with Isabel, ever since they've not been in the same class, they look forward to seeing her" she points out as Satine then remembered "Oh, what did Anakin say when you told him about Luke's behaviour?" She asks as Padme sighs just as the waiter brought their meals over to them "If you must know, he was quite surprised when I told him about Luke's behaviour and that he's never had a problem with Luke since the detention but he'll keep an eye out" she tells her

Satine, starting to eat her meal, shakes her head "Very kind of him, although seems **very** interesting how its only been since school started, Luke's attitude has changed and he didn't have a male teacher last year" she hints. Padme shakes her head "Satine!" She cries "Are you trying to say that just because Luke has a male teacher, he's now missing having a father and is acting out by being mean to his sister and friends?" She asks her as Satine shrugs "All I remember is when I was dating, Isabel would give hissy fits until I either cancelled them or had the date at home because Isabel didn't want me to leave" she points out continuing to eat her meal as Padme went silently wondering if her friend had a point.

* * *

As the afternoon rolled on and school ended for the day, Padme and Satine picked up Luke, Leia and Isabel and headed over to the supermarket. Satine picked up James before meeting up with Padme where upon picking up her daughter, found out that she had been right to speak with Obi Wan about her situation.

 _ **Flashback- 1/2 hour ago**_

" _So, Ahsoka didn't see their face, just that they were trying to look into your classroom?" She asks as Obi Wan nods "Well, it was Anakin's classroom at the time, we had merged the classes together this morning and Ahsoka was supervising a small group by the window, when she felt someone watching and looked up to see a tall man she didn't recognise at the window trying to look in and by the time she went out to see them they took off" he explains_

 _Satine shakes her head - she didn't think Vizsla would be so_ _ **stupid**_ _but he was also sneaky and made his own rules when things didn't go his way. Obi Wan looked over at her "Is everything alright?" He asks as Satine shakes her head, feeling James pulling on her hand as Satine then had a thought "No, thank you for telling me" she says "This information may help me in my case against my ex" she reveals bending down to pick up James and missing Obi Wan's small smile to cross his face as he looked over at Anakin who was talking to Padme._

" _I had no problem with Luke today" he assures her "He's a bright, young boy and loves a chance to be constructive, unlike his sister who loves to read" he explains as Padme laughs "That sounds like Luke and Leia, Luke was always wanting to build blocks and Leia would sit with a doll and read stories" she points out_

" _Thank you for letting me know, it's good to know they were behaved today" she admits as Anakin smiles looking down at the twins "They're good kids, not many seven year olds in my class are quite intuitive" he explains seeing Luke stare back at him as Leia turned to her friend as Padme brushes her son's hair "I don't think I've ever heard that before, usually it's quiet for Luke or snapping at other students for Leia" she reveals_

" _Haven't had any of that yet but their projects are coming along nicely" he reveals as Padme smiles "That's wonderful to hear" she replies feeling the twins getting impatient "Well, we'll see you tomorrow" she says turning to head back towards the car with Satine and her children leaving Anakin smiling as Ahsoka and Obi Wan grin "Someone's getting chummy" she teases as Anakin shakes his head but after his pleasant conversation with Padme, he was feeling more confident with himself_

 _ **End of flashback**_

Padme and Satine entered the supermarket and collected their trolleys before Satine sat James in the front seat of the cart as Luke, Leia and Isabel raced on ahead prompting Padme to call out "Don't do anything that creates a mess or trouble" she warns them before she and Satine moved down the first aisle. "Hopefully **this** time Luke and Leia won't try to pull any cans down and knock over any of the displays" she points out to Satine who only giggles "I just hope I don't catch Isabel sampling too much of the fruit" she confesses "Two is fine but last time I had to pay for two bunches of grapes cause Isabel wouldn't stop eating them" she reveals

Padme chuckles "Well, at least Isabel didn't just open up a bag of chips and start eating them in the store. I had to pay for chips I didn't even need because Luke got hungry" she reveals as they both continued down the aisle.

* * *

Whilst, unaware of who else was inside the supermarket, Anakin, Obi Wan and Ahsoka entered the supermarket. Lux had a prior engagement but would see Ahsoka back at their house. "I'll tell you one thing" Anakin points out as they grabbed a shopping cart "You and Lux can have the back TV room tonight because Friday night is my night to enjoy the races" he tells Ahsoka as Ahsoka rolls her eyes

"Actually, Lux was wondering if he could watch the races with you?" She asks "I have some study notes to do for my assignment and the races go to 10 then we're thinking of catching a late movie" she explains. Obi Wan sniggers. He knew Anakin liked to watch the races alone so this response would be interesting. Anakin rolls his eyes "Fine, but he can't speak the whole time only commercials and he makes his own snacks" he explains. Ahsoka shook her head

"Sounds fine to me" she replies adding "And I'm cooking dinner tonight so I'll head off to find the ingredients and meet you both later" she informs them heading off as Obi Wan headed towards the personal grooming aisle leaving Anakin on his own.

Anakin decided to head straight for the chips and soft drinks aisle where as he entered the aisle, he froze and eyes widen, for meters ahead of him, reaching for an variety bag of chips. Anakin hung back and stared. She was still in her work clothes he saw her in when she picked up the twins but looking at her now, she was beautiful - her lean figure and blouse and skirt which hugged her figure before he found himself staring at her bottom.

Seeing that she needed some help getting another item off the shelf, Anakin moved over towards her, reaching up towards the item. "Here, let me help you" he says as Padme smiles breathing in relief "Oh thank you" she replies looking over to see Anakin standing in front of him "Oh hi, nice to see you again" she adds as he hands the item from her. She laughs taking the item from him. "Some things you wish you had extra height for" she admits as Anakin chuckles "Well, luckily I happen to be close by" he replies

Padme nods "We seem to be running into each other lately" she observes referring to the park and the supermarket. Anakin shrugs "Well, normally we don't do our shopping after work but Ahsoka's new friend has been trying to clear out our fridge" he confesses. Padme smiles "I usually find myself night shopping with the twins who I hope aren't anywhere causing distraction" she admits wishing she **really** hadn't said that out loud.

* * *

Meanwhile, having **not** caused too much destruction, Luke, Leia and Isabel decided to play hide and seek and it was Leia's turn to find them. She had just successfully found her brother in the produce section and now they were rushing around to find their friend Isabel. "Isabel!" Leia called out as Luke breathes "Wow, she's a good hider" he confesses as they rush around another corner into the toy and stationary aisle coming to a halt when they found their friend in the middle of the aisle and **not** alone.

They watched as a dark haired man knelt before Isabel, holding Isabel's doll in his chubby hands. "Stranger" Leia whispers to her brother before they continue towards them, they could him trying to be friend their friend. "Your doll's very pretty, does she have a name?" He asks as Isabel remained quiet as he tries once more "Are you lost little one? You want to come with me and I'll help you find your mother?" He asks seeing her shake her head "You're a stranger" she whispers as he reaches for her arm.

"No, in fact, I know your mommy is looking for you" he tries to say as Luke speaks up "Leave our friend alone!" He cries. The man, seeing Luke and Leia running towards them, drops the doll, panics and runs. "Stranger danger!" Leia calls out after him as Luke picked up Isabel's doll passing it to her and he saw that she had been crying.

"You okay?" He asks as Isabel sniffs clutching her doll close "He's a bad man" she sniffs "He said he'll hurt my mommy if I didn't go with him" she cries as Leia hugs her friend "You should tell your mommy" she says. Isabel quickly shakes her head

"Bad stranger said he'd hurt mommy if I told, so please don't tell" she insists, wiping the tears from her cheeks as Leia and Luke looked to each other - they had kept secrets from their mother before but usually it was for a surprise party or tricking their mom into thinking they were in trouble or playing tricks with their cousins but this time was different - this sounded like their friend could be in danger.

"I promise" Luke eventually replied placing a hand on his friend as she only kept silent and clutched her doll tighter wondering just who the mysterious stranger was.

Padme, meanwhile, found herself shopping alongside Anakin whilst Satine had headed off to the pasta aisle. Anakin, meanwhile, suddenly found that shopping had become **more** interesting with Padme. "I will say this is **much** better than four little hands running and grabbing things into the cart" Padme confesses "When Luke and Leia were younger, they would sit in the trolley and if they weren't hitting each other, they were trying to pull things into the cart" she points out reaching for a box of cereal accidentally knocking a smaller box to the ground.

Padme then goes down to pick it up where Anakin then notices her cleavage showing due to the v new blouse she was wearing. Anakin keeps silent pretending like he wasn't staring when she got back up. "So, Anakin, tell me, how long have you been here in this city?" She asks him. Anakin then answers her "Uh, two years, I moved here with my girlfriend, Obi Wan and his girlfriend but we broke up and she moved on and now I live with Ahsoka and Obi Wan" he tells her. _"Idiot, why did I have to mention Darra"_ he thinks however it doesn't seem to have affected the conversation, in fact he could have sworn he saw a glimmer of interest in her eye when he said they broke up.

"So, you've been teaching the whole time you've been here?" She asks him as Anakin nods "Well, the first two months till I had a teaching job, I was bartending then I became a full time teacher, usually teaching sixth graders so this year it's my first time teaching second grade" he admits. Padme smiles "Well, from what Luke and Leia have told me is that you are doing a very good job" she assures him as they continued down the aisle.

 _ **Whilst…**_

Satine was busy cheekily playing with her son who was clutching into a new toy she was going to buy for him, Satine wasn't seeing where she was going when she heard the cart bump into someone "Oh, I'm so sorry" she says looking up to see Obi Wan smiling back at her "Oh hey, it's good to see you again" she smiles as Obi Wan nods "Likewise and it's no problem, at least it's not a display" he points out as Satine chuckles "True and well, James can't resist making his mommy laugh" she smiles tickling her son hearing him laugh once more as Obi Wan smiles down at him

"He's a cute little guy" he notes "Isabel loves her little brother very much" he tells her as Satine nods "She's always looking out for him, do you have any siblings?" She asks as he shakes his head "No, but I feel like recently Anakin and Ahsoka have definitely become like a brother and sister to me. Anakin and I have been acting like brothers since the day we met" he confesses.

"And you're both teachers together?" She asks as he nods "Not at the start, Anakin wasn't going to be a teacher but he changed his course half way through to decide to become a teacher. He wanted to run a night club" he tells her as Satine sniggers "Sounds like quite a dreamer but then again it's good to have dreamers. Had my ex not given up on me, I was studying to become a doctor but then decided to become a lawyer and it led me to having one of my dear best friends" she reveals referring to Padme as Obi Wan then added

"And a strong well abled mother who loves her children" he notes smiling down at James who cheekily grins back at him making Satine laugh. "You're very kind to say that, not many people do, other than my friends and family. Most guys who find out I have children go white and just want to run" she points out as Obi Wan chuckles

"Something you don't have to worry about with me" he assures her just as James drops the toy he had been holding. "Mommy, my toy!" He cried as Satine smiles "I'll get it for you" she says bending down right at the moment Obi Wan did to help, their hands touched for a brief moment startling Satine.

"Oh, I'm sorry I should get going" she quickly says picking up the toy and hurrying down the aisle leaving Obi Wan standing there, a small smile on his face. It was taking time, but he could see her start to open more to him and with her current situation with her ex, he would be there for support, getting more closer.

* * *

A short time later, Padme, Satine, Anakin, Obi Wan and Ahsoka exited the supermarket with Leia, Luke, Isabel and James running ahead of them towards the car park when Anakin got a crazy idea. "Padme, Satine, I was wondering if you would both be up to grabbing a coffee with us before you headed home?" He asks. Obi Wan and Ahsoka exchanged playful glances with each other as Padme and Satine exchanged glances together looking over at the children playing.

Padme shrugs as Satine knowing that after her court room dramas today she could use a nice afternoon then spoke "That sounds like fun. We'll go pack up our cars and meet you all in the corner cafe shop" she tells them. Obi Wan nods "Sounds good to us, see you in a few minutes" he says watching them move away as Ahsoka moves up along side Anakin. "Well, **that** was unexpected" she smirks as Anakin shrugs "Sometimes you just have to take a chance" he admits as Obi Wan rolled his eyes as they started to push the cart towards their car "You were just getting impatience" he simply replies sniggering to himself as they continued towards their car.

* * *

The last time Bo had seen her former brother in law, was two weeks before he left her sister. It was her son's third birthday and if she had known back then that in two weeks he would leaving her sister heartbroken and pregnant, she wouldn't have been so nice to him so when he showed up on her doorstep that afternoon, she was thankful Korkie was hanging out with his friends at the skatepark.

"Do you **really** think I would want to see you after all this time, after what you did to my sister?" Bo asks him upon opening the door seeing him standing there trying to get inside. "Please Bo, you **have** to talk to Satine for me!" He pleads "She's serving me with custody papers to take custody away from me. I want to see my daughter" he insists as Bo scoffs

" **Your** daughter?" She asks him in horror "Satine has raised her daughter for seven years and managed a high earning career" she argues "I will **not** try to convince her that you are capable to helping to raise her child, a child who barely knows you" she informs him as Vizsla shakes his head

"You don't understand!" He cries "My daughter deserves to know her father and I **need** this" he argues as Bo scoffs. "Isabel is doing fine so far. She has her mother and her aunt in her life. I will **not** help you!" She snaps slamming the door shut in his face. The nerve of that man trying to get her to convince her sister to take him back. He'll just have to **try** and win the custody hearing.

* * *

However, Vizsla was unaware that a custody battle was soon to be the **least** of his problems as a black car drove up to the city line looking out towards the skyscrapers and houses. They were **not** pleased that for seven years Vizsla had managed to elude them and leave them dealing with the authorities over the broken deal.

Now, they had tracked him down to his home city where they would make him pay for the troubles. "According to our friend, he was last seen here where his family lives" Savage points out as Maul glares out of the windscreen "He won't leave this city unless its with us because he will pay for double crossing us" he points out as they started up the car once more and drove into the city as the afternoon sky began to change to a light orange.

 _ **Next time: Anakin and Obi Wan's coffee afternoon with Padme and Satine unveils some more secrets while Isabel, Luke and Leia struggle to keep the secret regarding the stranger in the supermarket while Ahsoka continues to enjoy her time with Lux, she has an encounter with Vizsla that leaves her conflicted while Maul and Savage begin their search for their former business partner uncovering pieces of his life that they never knew. Will they find out about Satine or Isabel? And Padme begins to wonder if she has deeper feelings for her children's teacher?**_


End file.
